Rebirth
by Lady Grayson
Summary: Un niño jamás miente, y a través de sus ojos, las cosas pueden verse diferentes.
1. Dentro de mi

_**Cap. 01**_

_**Dentro de mi, alderredor de mi.**_

Todo es oscuro, hace poco que estoy consiente y no comprendo nada. Hago memoria y llego al resultado de que he muerto. No hay que ser un genio para saber que lo último que recuerdas, es un rayo atravesándote de lado a lado y tu propio grito. Tu deducción? Estás muerto.

Pero, este lugar es tan extraño…

Es oscuro, totalmente oscuro, y caliente. No caliente que me queme, para nada, es reconfortante.

Siento que alguien está protegiéndome, me mima y besa, me pregunto quien será.

Mi estómago duele, tengo hambre, y este ser me ofrece alimento, mismo que no pienso negar.

Me alimento rápidamente, no se por que, pero sea lo que sea que estoy comiendo, me sabe como el mejor de los manjares. Me pregunto donde estoy, no estoy en los campos elíseos, ahí no es oscuro, ni tampoco en el Hades, ahí… bueno, es un lugar al que no me gustaría regresar.

No se cuanto tiempo he pasado inmerso en esta oscuridad, y envuelto en este precioso calor, pero sea donde sea que estoy, es muy cómodo. Además, he llegado a la deducción de que este ser que me acompaña es Dios.

No pregunten como lo se, simplemente… lo se.

De repente, siento mi cuerpo que se levanta con violencia, mi cabeza me duele de repente y empiezo a gritar.

Llamo a mi salvador a gritos, y puedo sentir que él intenta cogerme de nuevo, protegerme y amarme de la forma en que lo ha hecho desde que volví a retomar conciencia tras mi muerte, pero lo próximo que me entero, es de que soy llevado violentamente a otro lugar, ignoro a donde.

Estrujan mi frágil cuerpo con violencia, me duele, y yo solo grito, pero esto solo hace que me agiten mas, Dios mío, que este nuevo ser que me tiene en sus manos no tiene compasión de mi?

Mis ojos se aprietan con fuerza cuando detecto detrás de mis párpados cerrados una intensa luz, ahora comprendo que estaba en un lugar oscuro, pero muy bien acompañado.

De repente, me sueltan y dejan en… en algún lugar, solo se que es demasiado duro.

Pasan largos minutos de agonía, y yo, por alguna extraña razón, no puedo dejar de llorar, lo que ocasiona algunos golpes que, a decir verdad, me duelen mas en el alma que en el cuerpo.

No se lo que pasa… ojalá alguien pudiera decirme.

Todo queda en silencio, es cuando siento que el lugar donde estoy es levantado con fuerza, misma con la que se azota en el suelo, y ahora, todo es silencio.

Daría mi alma por saber que ocurre. Donde está Dios? Por que no viene a tomarme de nueva cuenta en sus brazos? Tengo frío, demasiado frío, grito pidiendo auxilio, pero no escucho ni siquiera mi propia voz.

Tengo que ser fuerte, debo serlo… tengo que serlo... me pregunto si volveré a ver a mis amigos, si volveré a ver la magnificencia de los templos guardados por los santos de oro… sus preciosas armaduras bajo el sol… y la mía propia de bronce.

Me arrastro, no tendré vista, ni oído, pero puedo sentir, puedo oler, y me muevo por toda mi celda, descubriéndola inmensamente grande. Agotado, caigo en las tinieblas del sueño.

Despierto, o creo que lo he hecho, por que todo sigue siendo negro.

Me muevo de nueva cuenta, mi cuerpo está tan increíblemente helado, es como cuchillas enterrándose en mi ser. Siento que llego a una parte húmeda, el duro suelo me molesta en extremo, debo haber vuelto al mismo lugar donde no pude evitar orinarme tiempo atrás. Que desagradable…

Siento impotencia, volveré a morir, pero ahora me pregunto si alguna vez estuve muerto realmente. Llorar parase haberse vuelto parte de mi, por que lloro, lloro con todas mis fuerzas y desgarro mis pulmones en llanto.

Y es cuando ocurre.

Un rayo de luz se filtra por el techo de este oscuro lugar, y unas manos me rodean. Son calidas y grandes, siento mi cuerpo siendo cubierto por algo, algo caliente y con un aroma que se que conozco. Me siento extraño, tan familiar a mi salvador.

Al cabo de unos minutos, los brazos en los cuales reposo, recargado seguramente sobre el pecho de quien me ha rescatado, puedo sentir sus pasos apresurados, lo que hace mi cuerpo brincar.

Otra cosa, gracias a la manera en que me sostiene, me he dado cuenta de que soy muy pequeño.

Se ha detenido, y la luz de afuera se vuelve menos intensa. Siento que soy cambiado de manos y emito un suave gemido.

Unas manos suaves recorren mi… pelo? Vaya, no sabía que tenía pelo.

De repente, siento un aroma conocido, muy conocido, acerco mi nariz a aquél ser y si, se que lo conozco, Dios… no es posible…

El sabor de aquél alimento, cuyo sabor desearía volver a degustar, llena mi boca de repente, no es tan sabroso, pero no rechazaré una comida.

El tiempo pasa, y puedo sentir que mi cuerpo se hace fuerte, me gustaría ir a explorar con mi tacto, pues sigo ciego, y hasta cierto punto sordo. Pero el ser de manos mas pequeñas siempre me detiene, me carga y me mima, no es que me queje.

Todas las noches… o lo que yo supongo que es la noche, me cobija entre sus sábanas y disfruto del mas maravilloso de los sueños.

Y todo es tan hermoso…

Este día, he despertado feliz, una luz se cuela de repente y chillo.

Alguien entra, puedo ver una silueta! Mi sentido de la vista regresa lentamente, puedo escuchar, si, estoy seguro de que es una voz, alguien que me habla mientras me alza de la cama.

Mi visión borrosa me revela a alguien de largos cabellos que me mira afectuosamente, y mi corazón salta al reconocerlo.

Es… es el guardián de la casa de Aries, estoy seguro.

Él sonríe y me analiza cuidadosamente.

Comienzas a abrir los ojos… pronto podrás ver completamente cachorro.

Ha dicho "CACHORRO"?

_**TBC**_

HOLA!

Nueva historia, espero que les guste, mi mas nuevo invención, que espero les guste. En cuanto a Nacido Inocente, voy a procurar publicar lo mas pronto posible, les pido un poquito de paciencia, Bodyguards va a avanzar un poco rápido, y para los que quieran participar en el Fan Attack, nada mas es de dejar Nombre, descripción, modalidad de pelea, y a cual guardaespalda van a atacar para llegar a sus protegidos.

Se me cuidan mucho, y nos vemos en próximos capítulos!

_Atte. Lady Grayson, la oscuridad_


	2. Ojos de niño

_**Cap. 02**_

_**Ojos de niño

* * *

**_

Me levanto como todos los días, hoy siento que va a ser un buen día. De un solo brinco estoy de pié y me estiro cuan largo soy, de acuerdo, de acuerdo, solo mido 1.20, pero para mi siento que soy enorme.

Arremango la camisa que traigo puesta, me queda realmente gigante, y al llevarla a mi nariz compruebo con tristeza que el aroma que antes era fuerte y penetraba mis sentidos con fuerza, se va perdiendo poco a poco remplazándolo con el mío propio.

Salgo de mi habitación y acudo a la cocina, puedo oler el desayuno, y puedo apostar mi alma a que el desayuno incluye tocino.

- Buenos días maestro Mu.

- Buenos días Kiki.

Su sonrisa es grande, mi maestro siempre ha sido una persona feliz, o bueno… lo era hasta al menos hace dos meses. Sus ojos demuestran tristeza, es malo que se sienta solo.

- Buenos días? Ya está el desayuno?

- Hola tío Aldebarán, el maestro está haciendo tocino n.n

- Pasa Aldebarán¿Te quedas a desayunar?

Mi tío, como afectuosamente he aprendido a llamarlo me responde gustoso, es bueno tener compañía, alguien que saque de su depresión al maestro Mu.

Me limpio la nariz inconscientemente con la manga de mi camisa gigante, y siento otra vez ese aroma. Aún tengo mucha ropa suya, me pregunto cuanto me irá a durar para poder seguir sintiendo su presencia.

- Kiki?

- Um?

- Estás bien? No contestabas.

- Lo siento maestro.

No debo perderme tanto en mis pensamientos, no quiero que mi maestro se preocupe.

Después del desayuno, no me queda otra que cambiarme de ropa y salir corriendo a entrenar, pues se me está haciendo tarde.

Me coloco en posición, solo me queda esperar el ataque, mi maestro me evalúa lentamente, y de repente ya no se encuentra ahí.

Mejor dejo de perderme en mis pensamientos, ya tengo 10 años, y no quiero que se vuelvan a repetir las tragedias de mi estupidez.

* * *

Parece que hoy he hecho bien mi trabajo, por que el maestro Mu me ha dejado ir temprano. A decir verdad, estoy agradecido por ello, por que me duele todo el cuerpo, y voy a necesitar unos buenos vendajes para las heridas que me hice al estrellarme por el suelo.

Camino por los templos con mi calma habitual… ja, habitual, hasta parezco un niño tranquilo, siendo que no lo era hace dos meses.

Giro el rostro hacia la casa de cáncer levantándose ante mi, y ladeo la cabeza al ver a su guardián recargado en la pared, los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados.

- Hola Máscara.

- Hola mocoso.

No hablamos mas, simplemente paso. A decir verdad, descubrí que Máscara es buena bestia, siempre dispuesto a defender a aquellos a los que quiere… el problema es que te quiera, obviamente.

Miro a uno de los rincones del templo y acelero el paso, pero los recuerdos me atormentan.

_- Ya salgan de ahí, maldita sabandija!_

_- Aquí estoy n.n_

_Kiki le jala del pantalón y desaparece, a lo que Máscara se gira y no alcanza a ver nada, hasta que alguien le toca la cabeza, y el caballero gira rápidamente, tan rápido que perdió el equilibrio y se fue directamente al suelo._

_- Jajajajajajaja!_

_- Estúpido mocoso, cuando me pare, ay…_

_De repente, una mano entró al campo visual de Máscara, y al levantar el rostro, se encontró con los ojos azules del santo del dragón._

_- Puedo saber que diablos haces aquí, imbécil?_

_- Vine a buscar a Kiki, supuse que estaría aquí, molestándote otra vez._

_- Hum…_

_Máscara tomó la mano del joven dragón y se levantó._

_- Hazme un favor y dile al inútil de Mu que…_

_BOOOOOOOM!_

_Una explosión sonó a lo lejos y todos se cubrieron los oídos._

_- Qué fue eso?_

_Kiki se abrazó de inmediato a Shiryu, el cual le abrazó protectora mente y se giró a Máscara, ambos llegaron al mismo acuerdo._

_Estaban atacando el santuario._

Sacudo la cabeza ante tales recuerdos, no me gusta pensar en aquellos instantes, no me gustaba pensar en mi propia debilidad, no me gusta que los recuerdos me agobien de tal manera.

Puedo cerrar los ojos, e invariablemente, es la misma escena la que se refleja en mi mente, escucho un grito, alguien que llama a mi maestro, después un resplandor de luz, y entonces, puedo ver en una caída eterna el cuerpo de aquél a quien llegué a amar con el alma como si fuese mi hermano mayor, o mas aún, mi segundo padre.

Incluso, escucho su grito cuando fue atravesado.

He estado tan perdido en mis pensamientos, que he llegado sin darme cuenta al templo de Libra.

Me llevo las manos al rostro y estoy llorando, pero que vergüenza, caminando por todos los templos llorando como una niñita cobarde.

Se supone que venía a ver a quien cariñosamente llamo abuelo, pero tal vez, lo mejor sea abstenerme de entrar, no quiero que me vea llorando, no él. Él es quien necesita mas apoyo y soporte. Yo perdí a un padre, y él perdió a un hijo.

Doy media vuelta con intenciones de retirarme, subir hasta acá ha sido una pérdida de tiempo.

- ¿Kiki?

Diablos…

Giro el rostro, y le regalo la mejor de mis sonrisas, y me entristezco de ver esos ojos verdes, rodeados de ojeras.

- Hola abuelo.

- Buenos días muchacho.

- Le traje galletas.

- Compradas en la tienda?

- Sip.

- Como a mi me gustan,

Dokho toma el paquete de galletas y despeina mis cabellos pelirrojos, después de la vuelta e intenta retirarse.

- A-Abuelo?

- Mmm?

- Y-yo también lo extraño.

Se detiene, tal vez no debí decir eso. Sus hombros tiemblan, definitivamente no debí decir eso.

- Lo se Kiki.

- Muchos resentimos su partida, hasta Máscara!

Escucho su leve risa, si, es irónico que Máscara llorase en el funeral.

- Mi maestro Mu no…

- ¡TODO FUE CULPA DE TU MAESTRO!

Brinco del susto y siento que me voy de espaldas, cuando se enoja, el maestro puede ser una verdadera bomba.

Siento que ya he hecho demasiado, mejor me voy antes de que él siga gritando las culpas de mi maestro, pero, aunque no me guste aceptarlo. A veces pienso que tiene razón.

Corro fuera del templo, fuera del santuario, lejos de todo, no quiero saber de nada ni nadie, al menos por ahora. Llego a una vieja carretera cercana al santuario, la cual suele ser utilizada por los turistas.

Inconscientemente me llevo una mano al pecho, por que me siento extraño de repente. No se como llegué aquí, de echo, nunca suelo venir para… ese sonido es un perro?

Me adelanto a donde viene el sonido, y no veo mas que una caja pequeña.

No me la creo! Será lo que estoy pensando?

Me acerco a toda prisa hasta la pequeña caja de cartón, la abro… ¡Dios santo!

Rápidamente, y con todo el cuidado posible, saco a un pequeño cachorrito de la caja. El pobre está helado y no tiene mas de un par de semanas de vida, posiblemente menos.

Me saco el suéter y lo cubro con él, pobre animalito. Lo acaricio para tranquilizarlo, pues no deja de llorar, hasta que finalmente queda en silencio. Sonrío, por que este pequeño ya está a salvo.

No pierdo tiempo y corro de vuelta al santuario, con este pequeño hallazgo en brazos. Me pregunto como puede existir gente tan mala que deja a indefensos bebés tan expuestos a este mundo cruel.

Bajo mi mirada hacia el bebé, quien luce un poco agitado por mis pasos apresurados.

- ¡MESTRO MU!

Mi maestro acude espantado por mis gritos, y yo alzo feliz al pequeño.

- Mire lo que encontré en una caja.

- En una caja?

- Siiii, es lindo!

Mi maestro lo toma en sus manos y me observa con ojo crítico.

- Puedo quedármelo, si, si, puedo?

- No se… es solo que…

Mi maestro observó al pequeño animalito y finalmente aceptó con la cabeza.

- Claro que puedes… dime, como lo llamarás?

- Tengo el nombre perfecto!

- Si?

- Se llamará "Dragón"!

* * *

N/A: HOLA!

Pues ya ha quedado mas que sentado quien es el que falleció, pero¿Por qué? Como? Como lo tomó Dokho? Que ha pasado?

Quedan muchas incógnitas, pero no se preocupen, que quedan muchos capis XD

Nos vemos en el siguiente, GRACIAS A TODO MUNDO POR LEER!

Respuestas FINALMENTE en mi profile!

_Atte. Lady Grayson, la oscuridad_


	3. Ojos de hombre

**Cap. 03**

* * *

Dicen que soy el serio, la voz de la razón, uno de los mas poderosos, que confían en mi ciegamente. Yo digo que soy un completo idiota.

Esta mañana me he levantado sin ganas, algo que se ha hecho usual en mí. Cada día me levanto esperando que todo haya sido un sueño, una pesadilla que termina al abrir mis ojos. Pero igualmente, cada día descubro que todo fue verdad, y que él se ha ido realmente.

Bostezo largamente cuando salgo del baño tras haberme lavado el rostro, estoy aún cansado, pero no puedo ponerme a haraganear.

Abro con cuidado la puerta de la habitación de mi pupilo, y lo veo profundamente dormido. Él debe aprovechar sus horas de sueño, después de todo, aún es un niño.

Me acerco a su cama y lo cobijo bien. Siempre ha tenido esa mala maña de moverse en exceso mientras duerme. Río al observar que abraza algo firmemente y se lo quito de los brazos para colocarlo de vuelta a la repisa.

Se trata de un retrato, el retrato de la niña que le gusta.

Sonrío ante la imagen frente a mis ojos. La foto fue tomada por él mismo en el cumpleaños de Aldebarán, cuando fue permitido a las amazonas usar media máscara, todo con fines de convivencia, ni modo que la enviásemos a comer a otro lado. La imagen muestra a la chica con su cabello cayendo por un costado de su rostro, con una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios.

Kora, en griego traducido como doncella. La heredera a la armadura de Tauro.

Dejo el retrato en su lugar y arropo a mi joven aprendiz. El aroma que desprende la ropa de Shiryu envuelve mis sentidos y no puedo evitar sentir tristeza.

Me retiro del cuarto para comenzar con mis labores cotidianas, entro en la cocina y la siento tan fría y sola. Trato de imaginar que sería si Shiryu estuviese aquí.

El sonido de los sartenes, su tarareo matinal, la sonrisa en los labios, el saludo de la mañana, y sobre todo, el aroma a hogar. Así fue alguna vez, hace ya poco más de un mes. Un par de días antes de que falleciera.

Tal vez no debí ser tan rudo. Tal vez debí ponerle más atención. Tal vez, si hubiera echo a un lado mis miedos… pero el hubiera no existe y el ayer es ayer.

Me dejo caer pesadamente en una silla, no se que cocinar para el desayuno, ni si quiera tengo hambre. Pero cierto niño si que la tendrá, cuando entre como bólido a la cocina pidiendo su desayuno. Se que no se decepcionará si me encuentra aquí sentado y que aún no he hecho nada. Me dirá que todo está bien y él hará el desayuno para mí. La cocina seguro terminará peor que como terminó el santuario después de la guerra.

La guerra…

No, no debo pensar en eso. Aún estoy somnoliento, no puedo evitarlo, casi no he dormido en las últimas fechas. Recargo mi rostro en mi mano, y antes de darme cuenta, la inconciencia me toma por completo.

_Esta mañana ha ocurrido algo inusual. Me levanto, y un delicioso aroma llega hasta mi habitación. Salgo bastante intrigado, preguntándome que está ocurriendo, y la respuesta a mi pregunta es lo mejor que me ha podido pasar en la vida._

_Shiryu está en la cocina preparando el desayuno. Su largo cabello está trenzado de forma pulcra mientras remueve una sartén. Tararea suavemente una canción que no conozco, pero por el solo echo que esta brota de sus labios, nace en mí el deseo de conocerla._

_Siente mi presencia de inmediato y gira sus ojos azules hacia mí._

_Buenos días Mu._

_Buenos días…_

_Siento mi cara de embobado hacia él y rápidamente me compongo._

_Espero que te guste el desayuno que estoy preparando._

_Como sea._

_Tomo asiento en la mesa de la cocina sintiéndome mal, pero no puedo evitar hablarle de mala manera. Es como un vicio que no me puedo sacar._

_Dormiste bien?_

_Bastante._

_Me alegra._

_Se mueve con gracia y coloca algunos platos en la mesa. Se limpia las manos para poder retirar un mechón que ha caído sobre su frente._

_Crees que nuestros maestros estén bien._

_Deben estarlo._

_Quisiera que mi maestro ya volviera. El Olimpo debe ser hermoso._

_Shiryu, tu ya conoces el Olimpo._

_El me mira con sorpresa, y me doy cuenta de que he dicho una verdadera idiotez._

_Se perfectamente que el joven dragón ya ha estado en el Olimpo, sin embargo, no es lo mismo que los dioses te inviten a hacer una charla de paz entre dioses y mortales, a presentarse en el hogar de los dioses herido de gravedad, con la armadura echa pedazos y con el firme pensamiento de que de un segundo a otro alguien puede llegar y arrebatarte la vida antes de que puedas salvar a la diosa de tu mundo. _

_No debí decir eso._

_Voy despertar a Kiki._

_Me corta rápido y sin rodeos y sale de la cocina. Dejo caer mi cabeza en la mesa con fastidio para luego apretar los puños. Nunca debí decirle eso, Shiryu aún es muy joven, y las guerras que ha vivido lo han traumado un poco, como a cualquiera en su situación. Si yo, con veinticuatro años me espanto de repente cuando recuerdo lo que he vivido desde los veintidós, no puedo imaginar lo que debe ser vivir experiencias tan fuertes desde que tenía catorce años._

_Levanto el rostro y cubro mis labios con una de mis manos. Siempre recaigo en lo mismo, siempre me doy cuenta de que soy no mas que un horrible pedófilo. Enamorado de un simple niñito que llegó a mi hogar hace dos años. No se como me aguanté para no lanzármele encima en el preciso momento en que lo vi, por que desde ese entonces lo he deseado._

_¡Por los dioses, debo reaccionar! Es un NIÑO, tiene dieciséis años, y peor aún, es un varón, lo que yo ocupo es una mujer, una buena mujer que me ayude a criar a Kiki… y hablando de Kiki, ese niño tiene un sueño bastante pesado, y solo reacciona a mi voz, será mejor que le ayude a Shiryu a despertarlo._

_Si, claro. Y cual dedo debo chuparme? Shiryu no necesita ayuda para despertar a Kiki, pero es mi pobre y patética excusa para verlo solo un poco mas._

_Me acerco a la habitación y me recargo en el marco de la puerta, lo miro correr las persianas de la habitación para que entre un poco de luz, la cual baña el rostro inocente de mi niño de diez años. Kiki se queja en sueños._

_El joven protegido del maestro de libra toma asiento en la cama, sonríe de una manera casi materna… él podría ayudarme a criarlo, yo se que si le propusiera matrimonio ahora mismo él… no, no, basta, tengo que sacarme todas estas tonterías de mi interior._

_Su mano se desliza suavemente por las mejillas del niño, alargándose a su cabello, revuelve su flequillo y regresa de nuevo a las mejillas, mi pequeño se mueve levemente, ahora está mas cerca del mundo real que del mundo de los sueños._

_Kiki?_

_Mmmmm…_

_Kiki, el desayuno está listo._

_Ummm…_

_Finalmente abre los ojos, cerrándolos en automático debido a la luz, Shiryu ríe y coloca su mano sobre los ojos de Kiki, cubriéndole de la luz lo suficiente para que pueda mirar sin lastimarse._

_Shiryu?_

_Hola. El desayuno está listo._

_Desayuno?_

_Aja... anda, levántate, ve al baño, lávate las manos y te espero en la mesa._

_Kiki asiente con la cabeza y se saca las cobijas de encima, se estira largamente y se para de un brinco de la cama. Muevo la cabeza negativamente cuando se retira al baño rascándose el trasero. Mil veces le he dicho que no haga eso en público. _

_No recuerdo mucho del desayuno, solo su rostro, su sonrisa y la manera en que hacía que Kiki comiera todo lo que estaba en su plato sin exasperarse una sola vez. Es obvio que Kiki lo adora._

_Aquella tarde, sin embargo, no pude contenerme cuando vi que Shiryu se encontraba entrenando a medio templo, tuve deseos de un solo instante con él, mis ojos se desviaron a mi pupilo, quien estaba haciendo algunas flexiones. Quería estar con Shiryu a solas._

_Kiki, por que no te tomas el día libre para que Shiryu y yo entrenemos juntos?_

_Fue demasiado tarde cuando me di cuenta de lo que había dicho. Kiki parpadeó extrañado, Shiryu lo hizo de igual forma._

_A menos claro que quieras entrenar solo._

_Por mi no habría problema._

_¡Bien! Eso me da un día libre a mí, Puedo ir a la casa de cáncer maestro? Puedo, puedo, puedo???_

_Con Máscara?? Pero para que quieres ir ahí?_

_Quiero jugar con Dy-chan¡Anda maestro, diga que si!_

_Dy-chan, la hija ilegítima de Máscara de tres años de edad. Una niña adorable a la cual Kiki adora hacer reír._

CRASH!

Mis ojos se abren de golpe cuando mi cabeza resbala de mi mano y empujo accidentalmente mi café, el cual ahora se esparce por el suelo alrededor de la taza rota. Me quedé dormido, soñando con aquella mañana.

Miro el reloj en la pared y me doy cuenta de que han pasado al menos treinta minutos, mejor me apuro, pues Kiki no debe tardar en despertar.

A la llegada de mi pupilo, todo parece ser felicidad en él, una felicidad falsa, pues sus ojos reflejan tristeza. No quiero mirarlo, no quiero enfrentar la realidad que sus ojitos guardan.

Cuando termina de desayunar, yo estoy de pié acarreando platos para liberar espacio en la mesa, Aldebarán ha venido y hace una amena conversación, le estoy agradecido, y Kiki se levanta. Se acerca a mí con su plato en las manos, una sonrisa en los labios, me lo ofrece.

Muy sabroso maestro Mu, Gracias!

Estiro mi mano para tomar lo que me entrega y mis dedos rozan los suyos. Retiro la mano rápidamente pero con el plato bien sujeto. Él se entristece y mira sus manos, mis reacciones a un toque con sus manitas son realmente escasas, y yo se perfectamente que él siente mi ansiedad a tocarlo, mi desesperación por que se mantenga lejos.

Sus ojos se cristalizan lentamente.

Lo siento Kiki. No fue mi intención.

Él acepta con la cabeza y se marcha, alcanzo a escuchar un susurro, algo parecido a "Voy a vestirme" pero luego de eso alcanzo a escuchar sus sollozos.

Aldebarán me mira, está en silencio. Se pone de pié lentamente mientras yo me siento derrotado, mi cabeza gacha y mis puños apretados. La cosmo energía de mi cuerpo se dispara de golpe y me giro hacia mi compañero de armas para asestar un puñetazo en su mano abierta, él ya sabía lo que yo iba a hacer.

Tranquilo compañero.

Sus manos Aldebarán… estaba manchado de sangre, yo lo vi…

Lo se, lo se…

Me quiebro, a veces la carga es demasiada para mí.

Yo lo maté Alde… fui yo…

No tenías manera de saberlo.

Y Kiki… como fue posible… Kiki lo recibió en sus brazos…

La escena se repite en mi mente una y otra vez, a lo lejos, su cuerpo cayendo en brazos de mi discípulo, los gritos de este, la sangre brotando… sus manos machándose del líquido carmesí…

Manchas de sangre que no puedo dejar de ver a pesar de que fui yo mismo quien enjuagó la sangre de las manos de mi discípulo, pero cada vez que le miro, una y otra vez, la sangre sigue ahí, impregnada… tal vez para siempre.

Por que tuvo que ocurrir…

Nadie se lo esperaba.

Cierro mis ojos y me culpo a mi mismo una y otra vez, a veces desearía ser mas fuerte de espíritu para poder soportar la carga que reposa en mis hombros sin lastimar a los demás.

Debo irme Mu, Kora se estaba alistando para entrenar, ya debe estar lista.

Adelante.

Aprieta mi hombro suavemente y se va, yo trato de permanecer sereno. Y fallo miserablemente.

Esta tarde, Kiki y yo entrenamos, tratando de sacar el uno y el otro el dolor que se acumula en nuestros pechos, pero no me siento animado para esto, no quiero pelear, no tengo deseos de nada, solo… solo quiero sentarme a ver pasar la tarde. Un entrenamiento como este no le sirve de nada a mi discípulo, y tal vez él encuentre una mejor manera de pasar su tarde.

Lo dejo ir y él se va a visitar los templos, probablemente vaya a cáncer a ver a la pequeña Dy-chan, o quizás a Phycis, si es que la pequeña no estuviese en el cuarto templo.

Entro a mi hogar, la luz se refleja en las baldosas blancas del piso, reflejándome la luz penetrante del sol, solo existe una diminuta sombra creada por unas baldosas rotas. Me agacho a la altura de aquella pequeña imperfección y sonrío mientras mis dedos se deslizan por aquella abertura en el piso.

Me pongo de pié tratando de no recordar, pero me es imposible. Voy a mi habitación y me dejo caer en la cama, tengo sueño, tal vez y pueda lograr una buena siesta. Como ya antes he dicho, hace tiempo que no duermo correctamente.

_Me encuentro en mi pequeño taller, no he entrenado demasiado, no tanto como tenía planeado. Pero quien me manda, me desesperé y golpeé a Shiryu con más fuerza de la que debía. El pobre salió volando, se estampó en el suelo y rompió unas baldosas. En este momento está inconsciente en mi habitación._

_En mis manos tengo un precioso objeto, uno que no tengo idea de para que lo creé. Se trata de un anillo, labrado en oro tallado de mi propia armadura, una parte del casco que ya no me gustaba._

_Pero, este anillo muestra un bello dragón con dos diminutas esmeraldas por ojos, lo hice hermoso y fino, y no se ni por que._

_Mu?_

_AHHHH!_

_Me ha asustado! Me mira con sorpresa por que yo no suelo ser así, rápidamente me giro y veo a Shiryu ahí de pié en mi puerta. Giro la cabeza en todas direcciones y es cuando observo el anillo, el cual fue a caer cerca de las patas de una mesa._

_Sh-Shiryu…_

_No era mi intención asustarte._

_Lo siento, estaba pensando en… cosas._

_Ya veo._

_Se acerca a mí sobando su cabeza. Inconscientemente me pongo de pié y camino hacia él, acaricio el golpe, y Shiryu cierra los ojos, es como si disfrutara de mi contacto._

_Mi mano cesa su movimiento y nuestros ojos se encuentran. No soy dueño de mis actos. Su cabeza en una de mis manos, sus labios tan cerca, él se acerca primero, que los dioses me ayuden…_

_La distancia entre nuestros labios desaparece como por arte de magia. El susurra algo, pero no le comprendo. Puedo sentir sus dedos enroscándose en mi cabello, mientras yo atraigo hacia mí su cintura. Debo detenerme, esto está mal… pero no puedo._

_Casi por accidente retrocedemos y él queda recargado en la pared. El choque de su cuerpo impulsa su pierna y esta toca mi entrepierna. Mis labios se despegan un segundo de los suyos para que yo libere una suave exhalación._

_Me avergüenzo, excitarme por tan poco, mi mirada está baja, y él sonríe débilmente. Sus labios regresan a los míos, sin importarle lo que ha ocurrido, sus manos recorren mi espalda, y nuestro beso se interrumpe solo para que yo pueda sacarle la camisa._

_Estamos en mi taller, no lo olvido. _

_Lo cargo en mis brazos y él refugia su cabeza en mi hombro. Por los dioses, estaré a punto de tomar este hermoso cuerpo virgen?_

_Camino hasta la habitación y lo deposito en mi cama, me quedo quieto, a medio inclinar sobre él._

_Shiryu, yo… desde hace… mucho…_

_Shh… lo se… yo… yo también te amo, Mu._

_Él se declara primero, yo no se que decir. Nuestros labios se unen nuevamente, estamos desesperados el uno por el otro. Él se deshace de mi camisa permitiendo un contacto libre entre nuestros pechos, y se siente tan increíblemente bien que apenas y soy capaz de creerlo._

_Su mano se coloca sobre mi miembro, me muerdo los labios, quiero gritar. Su suave vaivén, juega conmigo entre sus dedos, yo cierro los ojos y es mi turno de cobijarme en su hombro. Me suelta solo un segundo para volver a hacer lo mismo, esta vez por dentro de mis pantalones. Piel contra piel, sus dedos directamente en mi intimidad._

_Finalmente está ocurriendo, mi precioso niño y yo vamos a consumar nuestro…nuestro…_

…_Niño?_

_¡NO!!_

_De un solo golpe me lo saco de encima y yo me incorporo en la cama. Respiro agitadamente, mi cuerpo está ardiendo. Y donde diablos está mi camisa???_

_Me visto de golpe y me niego a mirarlo. Llegamos demasiado lejos… demasiado. Inclusive el beso, ese beso jamás debió existir._

_Shiryu se asoma desde el suelo, rayos, lo tumbé de la cama. Está despeinado y desconcertado. Respira rápido, casi tanto como yo. Me acerco a mi ropero y saco cualquier camisa, la que sea, se la aviento para que se la ponga, pero él no obedece, la deja caer al suelo._

_Mu?_

_Ay no. No puedo, no puedo, es un NIÑO, un NIÑO solamente, tiene dieciséis años por la diosa Athena! No cesa de mirarme, creo que es hora de terminar con todo esto._

_Shiryu, yo… lo siento. Yo no te amo. Solo… solo me resultas muy atractivo… me… me gustaría acostarme contigo, pero eso es todo. Lo siento. No puedo arruinar nuestra amistad solo por unos minutos de placer._

_Todo se lo he dicho de espaldas. No lo veo moverse, no veo su mirada decidida. No veo la expresión de dolor de sus ojos si no hasta que me toma del brazo y me hace que lo encare. Está enfadado._

_Mírame a los ojos y dime que no me amas._

_Tengo que ser muy poco hombre para encararlo y decirle semejante mentira._

_Lo siento Shiryu… pero yo no te amo._

_Soy poco hombre._

_Él no dice nada, camina hasta mi taller y regresa con su camisa puesta. Entra a su habitación y sale minutos mas tarde tan peinado como siempre. Una ráfaga de viento mueve su largo cabello. Me mira y sonríe. No es su sonrisa de siempre. Es…cínica, sabe que le he mentido. Y solo existe una palabra que brota de su boca._

_Cobarde._

_Y sin más, se marcha._

_Lo veo subir las escaleras no se a donde vaya, pero se que no lo podré seguir, se que ahora lo he perdido para siempre, y que si alguna vez existió una oportunidad para que ambos estuviésemos juntos, hoy, yo la he desperdiciado._

_Regreso a mi habitación, me derrumbo en la cama y siento mis ojos que se humedecen, el dolor explota en mi pecho y muerdo una de mis manos para contener el grito que exige en salir desde lo mas profundo de mi alma. _

_Siento una frustración, un molesto cosquilleo en mis partes bajas. No estoy lo suficiente lúcido como para pensar correctamente y termino yo mismo lo que Shiryu había comenzado._

_El sentimiento del clímax es todo menos placentero, mi cuerpo se convulsiona con fuerza, el aire me hace falta, siento que me abandonan mis fuerzas, y mis ojos se cierran en un vano intento de evitar que las lágrimas sigan corriendo._

_Trato de normalizar mi respiración, mas me es imposible. Cierro mis ojos, me convenzo de que no he cometido demasiadas estupideces el día de hoy. Debo dormir._

_Sin embargo, algo hace que me levante de golpe._

_A lo lejos, estoy seguro de haber escuchado una explosión_

MAESTRO MU, MAESTRO MU!!

Un bólido de cabellos rojos interrumpe bruscamente mi sueño y yo salgo a su encuentro asustado. Le habrá ocurrido algo? Se oye alarmado.

Le miro y escudriño de pies a cabeza a toda velocidad, no parece herido, lo único inusual es un algo que aprieta firmemente contra su pecho.

Restriego mis ojos tratando de sacarme el sueño de encima.

¡Maestro Mu, mire lo que encontré, puedo quedármelo, puedo, puedo?

Y es entonces cuando prácticamente me planta en la cara su hallazgo.

Se trata de un cachorro. Un lindo animal de escasos días de edad el cual gime de hambre y frío en las manos de mi pupilo, quien inmediatamente le regresa al calorcito que desprende su cuerpo.

Lo encontré en una caja. Puedo quedármelo, verdad?

Me dice con sus mejores ojitos de borrego mientras acaricia el corto pelaje negro. Hago una mueca. No se si tener un animal en el templo sea bueno, pero… se va tan feliz. Suspiro derrotado. ¿Por qué no?

Por supuesto que debe quedarse Kiki.

¡SIIIII! Gracias maestro Mu!

Claro, claro. ¿Y ya has pensado en un nombre para él?

Por supuesto maestro.

Su mirada baja a su nuevo tesoro, para finalmente sonreírme.

Se va a llamar "Dragón!"

* * *

**N/A:** Dense una vuelta por el profile par que sepan por que la tardanza. 

Att: Lady Grayson, la oscuridad.


	4. El angel entre las rosas

**Cap. 04**

**El ángel entre las rosas.**

* * *

Las nubes acarician mis cabellos mientras desciendo hacia el mundo de los mortales. Puedo ver la casa de Aries desde mi lugar en las nubes. Es verdaderamente hermosa, tal y como la recuerdo.

Desciendo con gracia frente a los escalones y levanto la mirada. El sol brilla y una figura irradia la luz de mi amado hermano Apolo cuando sale a mi encuentro. Me inclino respetuosamente y él mantiene el silencio. Una débil reverencia es su saludo. Para mi está bien, jamás he exigido mucho.

Le sonrío abiertamente mientras de la nada aparece un pergamino en mi mano, el cual le entrego al guardián de esta primera casa.

Lo toma con tranquilidad, casi con indiferencia y lo abre para leerlo. Mientras tanto, yo me distraigo, incluso me permito un bostezo.

El santuario es bonito, muy bonito de hecho. Claro que solo lo he visitado una vez, cuando mis hermanos dioses moraban en esta tierra, cuando existía una paz relativa entre mortales e inmortales.

Miro al guardián de la casa de Aries con ojos entrecerrados, trato de recordar como era en aquél entonces. Conocí a muy pocos de ellos.

Ummm… si, lo recuerdo. Pelo largo color violeta siempre amarrado sobre su cabeza. Cada vez que lanzaba un golpe, su cabello se movía con gracia detrás de él, y el faldón de su corta túnica le ayudaba a moverse con facilidad, el peto era dorado, el mismo dorado que su armadura. Y ahora que me acuerdo, en ese entonces él tenía un hijo. Un muchachito pelirrojo que se convirtió con el tiempo en un excelente guerrero. Me pregunto si también habrá reencarnado.

Así que… Zeus desea invitar a la diosa Athena para discutir la paz.

Efectivamente.

Cierra sus ojos y puedo ver su cosmo energía dorada elevándose. Está dando aviso a sus compañeros.

Acompáñeme, por favor.

Comenzamos nuestra caminata y cruzamos el primer templo. Mis ojos vagan entre las blancas paredes con mucha rapidez.

Ocurre algo?

De casualidad tiene usted un hijo?

Él parpadea sorprendido.

No, aún no me convierto en padre.

Ummm, no tiene ningún niño pelirrojo por aquí entonces.

Parece desconcertado a mis palabras.

Si un niño pelirrojo es lo que está buscando, no se trata de un hijo mío, sino de mi aprendiz.

Oh vaya.

Seguimos el camino a la casa de Tauro, donde alcanzo a ver una enorme figura ya esperándome. Miro con el rabillo del ojo a mi momentáneo guardián.

Sus ojos son serenos, y muy sabios. Pero esconden dolor, puedo notarlo. Dolor de amor. Será que no es correspondido en esta vida. Trato de recordar. No, nada viene a mi mente. Como antes he dicho, conocí a muy pocos de los santos de mi querida hermana Athena.

Miro a lo lejos al guardián de Tauro. Hago un esfuerzo por recordar y nada. A él no lo conocí.

Mi guardián le tiende mi mensaje y el otro lo lee con interés. En serio es sorprendente, este tipo es en realidad enorme. Para cuando acuerdo, él ha terminado de leer y me mira con profundo interés, su cabeza se agacha para quedar a la par de la mía. Parpadea y finalmente sonríe a todo lo que le permite su boca.

Encantado de escoltarlo, compañero. Soy Aldebarán de Tauro.

Sin reverencia, sin nada, toma mi mano, que a comparación de las suyas se ve realmente pequeña y la agita vigorosamente.

Vamos, lo llevaré al templo de Géminis.

Al último instante de partir, veo al santo de Aries, el cual esconde su rostro en su mano. Obviamente le ha parecido vergonzoso lo que su compañero a echo, pero a mi me agrada.

Tienes buenos ojos, sabes?

¿Eh?

Me ha tomado desprevenido.

Tu mirada, eres alguien bueno. He visto pocos dioses, pero ninguno tiene tu mirada. Parece no importarte los problemas del mundo, tu solo haces tu trabajo, vives y dejas vivir.

Rasco mi nuca divertido. Eso era lo que hacía al mirarme tan detenidamente. Este tipo sabe leer las almas de la gente.

Tienes bellos ojos, debo decirte. Pero conozco otros ojos que son una verdadera belleza.

Me incomoda un poco el comentario. Claro que deben existir ojos mejores que los míos, y estoy seguro de que él está pensando en su diosa. La sorpresa viene a mí cuando continúa.

Los de mi alumna Kora. Vaya preciosidad. Tiene doce años, sabes? De un bonito color violeta. Ella es una dulzura con patas, en serio! Honesta y amable. ¡Excelente cocinera! Si vuelves a venir al santuario estaré encantado de invitarte a comer un día! A ella le encanta cocinar, claro que su único defecto es que de repente le cuesta trabajo levantarse, jeje, pequeña pilla. La descubrí hace poco tiempo…

Y el santo de Tauro habla, y habla, y habla, y habla… no se detiene ni para respirar mientras continúa con la ensoñaciones de su preciosa aprendiz. Mala suerte que no la vi, pero estoy seguro de que debe ser tan linda como este hombre me la describe. Además, él me agrada. Me trata con camaradería, como si nos conociéramos de años. Como si yo no fuera quien soy. Finalmente se detiene para jalar una mínima cantidad de aire.

Si regreso a este santuario, estaré encantado de aceptar tu invitación.

Perfecto! Tendrás que decirme tu comida favorita por que la mesa estará repleta!

El continúa conversando, no se cansa. Pero el tono de su voz es tranquilizante. Podría escucharlo hablar durante horas enteras sin cansarme. Lástima que no sea posible. Yo estoy en medio de una misión y el templo se encuentra a solo unos metros de nosotros.

En el templo nos esperan dos hombres absolutamente idénticos salvo mínimos detalles.

El guardián de la casa tiene su peinado hacia la derecha, mientras su hermano lo tiene hacia la izquierda. Los ojos de uno son fríos y calculadores, los del otro son curiosos y cálidos.

Hola Saga! Toma, mensaje para Athena.

Se repite la rutina del toma y lee mientras este santo, a quien curiosamente siento que puedo llamar afectuosamente "amigo" se despide de mí deseándome que pase un excelente día, palmea mi espalda afectuosamente y me avienta un par de pasos hacia delante mientras el tal Saga comienza su camino. Camino rápido para no rezagarme. Bajo mis ojos hacia mis manos y cierro el puño, un brillo dorado se cuela entre mis dedos, y a punto de salir del templo giro el cuerpo y camino hacia atrás, junto a Saga, el cual me mira un tanto sorprendido y fastidiado.

¡EH, ALDEBARÁN!

El santo voltea tras haber iniciado una conversación con el gemelo del guardián de la casa. Y usando poca fuerza lanzo algo por el aire, algo que Aldebarán atrapa sin dificultad. Lo mira y se gira a verme sonriente.

¡GRACIAS, YO SE LO DARÉ!

Me despido con la mano y me giro para caminar como Zeus manda mientras me imagino la cara que ha de hacer la señorita de doce años cuando reciba una cadena finísima de oro de la cual cuelga su signo zodiacal, así como su nombre grabado.

Camino en silencio. Esta parte de mi viaje no se parece en nada a la anterior. Pero hay algo que puedo conversar con este santo, no se si le agrade, pero me considero agraciado por la oportunidad. Muchos dioses lo desearían.

Ares nos ha hablado de ti.

Su puño se crispa momentáneamente.

Dice que eras el mal encarnado pero que no lo dejabas salir, y él te dio una ayudadita.

Él puede decir lo que se le venga en gana. Si es verdad o mentira, creo que solo a mí puede importarme.

Bueno, es un presumido, ha creado muchas mentiras, algunos le creen, otros no lo hacemos, creemos que es un verdadero idiota.

Su labio se curvea en una sonrisa.

Sin embargo, nos cuenta que tú no eras su objetivo primario.

Por primera vez se gira a verme con sorpresa.

Siempre pensé que me había poseído por… usted sabe… mi lado… maligno.

Le cuesta hablar, está avergonzado de sus acciones pasadas. Eso se le nota.

Dice que existía otra opción, un niño, de hecho. Un niño con el cual hubiera reinado el santuario en tan solo un par de días y asesinado a Athena sin haber fallado. Sin embargo, el niño era aún muy pequeño para llevar a cabo esos planes, y sus poderes no le hubieran servido de nada.

Niño…

Si, él dice que era un niño extraño, de ojos fríos, que se la pasaba solo todo el tiempo. Que fue siguiendo su rastro y fue analizando sus posibilidades con él que te conoció a ti.

Sus ojos se iluminan de repente y suelta una carcajada limpia, me pregunto de qué se reirá.

¡Vaya! Jamás lo hubiera imaginado. Entonces, si ese niño hubiese sido un poco mayor, lo hubiera poseído a él en mi lugar??

Es lo que Ares ha dicho.

Si así hubiera sido, entonces si hubiésemos estado perdidos por completo. Solo recuerdo a un niño que fuera cercano a mi y que tuviera esas características. En serio, si por si solo creció para hacerse un desgraciado, no me lo imagino poseído por Ares.

Y ese niño…

Ese niño ya es un hombre, un hombre algo desquiciado, de hecho. Pero… pero agradezco que Ares me escogiera a mi. Si hubiese sido como él lo planeó originalmente, tal vez y muchas cosas buenas no le hubieran ocurrido a ese imbécil.

Solo Saga sabe de lo que está hablando. Muchos nos hemos preguntado quien es ese niño, pero él siempre se ha rehusado a decir su nombre. Afirma que ya tiene suficiente fama entre los dioses oscuros como para hacerlo popular entre los iluminados. Eso nos ha dado varias ideas sobre quien puede ser, peor nadie lo ha confirmado. Conocemos los rumores, los signos, las hazañas, pero son pocos quienes conocen a fondo a los santos de este santuario.

Si tanta curiosidad tienes, estás a punto de conocer a ese pequeño suertudo. Es el guardián de la cuarta casa.

Casi me detengo un segundo. El guardián de la cuarta casa es aquél a quien Ares considero? Por el dios Zeus! Ese hombre tiene mucha fama! Se le conoce como el peor torturador en los últimos tiempos, pero se calmó tras la llegada de Athena, peleas, cosas así que han pasado en los últimos dos años. Pero el tipo entre nosotros es una leyenda. De hecho, hace poco juraría que escuché a una de las ninfas amenazando a otra con venir a la tierra y abandonarla en el cuarto templo del zodiaco. La pobre ninfa se calmó de inmediato.

¡VEN ACÁ JOVENCITA, NO TENGO TIEMPO PARA ESTO!

El grito viene del interior del templo al que hemos llegado. Creí que su guardián nos estaría esperando pero no fue así. Avanzamos Saga y yo al interior del templo cuando algo choca contra mis piernas. Bajo la mirada sorprendido y mi mirada se encuentra con unos diminutos y curiosos ojos azul grisáceo, una boquita abierta y el cabello escurriendo a chorros de una nena de al menos tres años que ha chocado conmigo tal y como Artemisa la trajo al mundo.

Saga se ríe, suprime un poco de su risa, pero parece no poder evitarlo.

¡AHÍ ESTÁS!

Ella se gira y se ríe para salir corriendo, mojando el templo mientras una masa dorada para corriendo frente a mi con una toalla en la manos.

Ahorita te atiendo, de acuerdo?

Casi no lo entiendo cuando lo dice, lo pienso mientras el otro vuelve.

¡AJA! TE ATRAPÉ SEÑORITA!

Y finalmente el héroe regresa con un bulto envuelto en una toalla cargado al hombro. Las risitas de la niña continúan.

Máscara, no sentiste el llamado de Mu?

Claro que lo sentí, idiota. Pero estaba recién aplicándole la medicina a Dy-chan, y sabes perfectamente que…

Que la medicina debe reposar unos minutos y luego bañar a la niña. Lo se.

Listo! Por eso no estaba listo. Esperaba terminar antes de que llegaran, pero esta… niña, no se dejaba alcanzar.

¿No puedes con una nena de tres años?

Pregunta el guardián de géminis mientras alcanza la manita que ha salido de la toalla para saludar. Máscara se la reacomoda al hombro procurando no mirarme a mi. Yo suspiro y materializo del aire una copa de vino.

Ya me gustaría verte a ti con hijos.

No gracias. Tengo la diversión pero no las obligaciones.

Claro que tienes diversión, tu y tu hermano son demasiado escandalosos en la noche!

Puuuuufffff!!!

Ambos se giran a verme confusos cuando yo escupo todo lo que estaba bebiendo. Mis ojos están abiertos a todo lo que se puede. ¿Acaban de decir que Saga y su hermano…?

Mira, pobre tipo. Tu y tus perversiones ya lo atragantaron.

Perversiones? Perdóname, pero no soy el único que se acuesta con un hombre.

Madre mía! Pero que bueno que no estaba tomando de nuevo. Esque estos dos santos, a quienes estaba admirando profundamente son homosexuales??

Ja! No me hagas reír. Si, yo también me acuesto con un hombre, pero al menos ese hombre no es mi hermano.

Beh, como si lo fuera. Total, te criaste con él, o no?

Errr…. Señores.

Ambos me miran, se me sacó raramente de la conversación y Máscara quedó de espaldas a mí, lo que le dio espacio a la niña de alcanzarme con una de sus manitas y jugar con mis cabellos. Es ahora que noto que su carita está cubierta de puntos rojos.

Si no les molesta, tengo un mensaje que entregar.

Ambos se sonrojan fuertemente. Me olvidaron por completo.

Bueno Saga, no tendrás inconveniente en escoltarlo hasta Leo, verdad?

No te hagas el gracioso.

Oye, yo estoy ocupado!

Y desde cuando el deber es después de los hijos?

Y desde cuando asesinar al patriarca es parte del deber, amigo mío?

La mirada de Saga se endurece y crispa sus puños, ok, yo creo que este tipo de cáncer se pasó de la raya, pero al final, el joven géminis sonríe y le palpa el hombro.

Que se mejore tu niña.

Eso tenlo por seguro. Este bodoque es realmente resistente.

Y tras decirlo, se retira con su pequeña nena en brazos. Ambos retomamos camino a través del templo.

No es lo que esperaba.

Máscara?

Eso. Esperaba a alguna especie de maniático de ojos rojos que se riera desquiciadamente y tuviera la casa como tiradero de cuerpos sin vida.

Antes era así, de hecho. Excepto por los ojos rojos. Hasta que hace unos años tuvo una aventura con una chica, y de ahí vino la pequeña Dy-chan. La madre falleció de tristeza, dicen... que ella sintió la muerte de Máscara durante la batalla de las doce casas y se sumió en una depresión que acabó matándola.

Ummm…

La niña quedó desamparada, en un orfanato. Pero su cosmo energía era idéntica a la de Máscara. Cuando volvimos, él la buscó, se enteró de lo ocurrido y de inmediato la recuperó, trayéndola al santuario. Ella es quien lo ha cambiado.

Parece un buen padre.

Es un imbécil, pero no hay nada que ame mas en este mundo más que a su hija… aunque, su cariño rivaliza con el amor que le tiene a su pareja. Quien sabe…

A este punto, siento que de repente el cielo es muy bonito, y que no sabía que mis manos tuvieran tanta… errr… piel?

Te molesta acaso que seamos homosexuales?

Eh? No, para nada, es solo que…

¿Qué le puedo decir? No me molesta en lo absoluto. Pero esque son tan extraños, hasta ahora, todos los homosexuales que he conocido son… como decirlo… raros. Vestidos de mujer y extremadamente amanerados. A ellos, en cambio, ni se les nota.

Es solo que no me lo esperaba.

Saga me cree, puedo verlo y me siento aliviado. Pero mejor cambiar el tema. Todavía muy lejos se encuentra la casa de leo. La de Leo… ummm… Ares ha contado una historia de esa casa, la cuenta muriéndose de la risa, pero a decir verdad es una historia triste, una historia que también me ha contado mi hermana Afrodita.

Se dice que en la era mitológica, el santo de la casa de Leo se enamoró perdidamente del santo protector de la constelación del águila. No fue sorpresa cuando estos dos santos se unieron eternamente ante las leyes del santuario, y ambos fueron bendecidos por los dioses.

Se dice que el guerrero del águila era fuerte y era diestro en la batalla, de gran inteligencia y un aire casi maternal hacia los aprendices más pequeños. De cabello corto con una tonalidad como el voraz fuego, con un flequillo que eternamente cubría sus ojos, cubriéndolos de absolutamente todos. Si acaso, este singular santo era muy callado, y de las poquísimas veces que habló, se le escuchaba como si tuviera algo atorado en la garganta.

El hecho es que un día, se llamó a los santos a junta por el patriarca en persona. Él fue casa por casa llamando a quienes amorosamente llamaba sus hijos, pero al llegar a la de Leo, escuchó claramente la voz de una mujer. Entró furioso contra su hijo el león por atreverse a ser infiel a aquél a quien le hiciese sus votos pocos meses atrás. Pero cual no fue la sorpresa cuando irrumpió en la habitación y encontró tiradas por el suelo todas las ropas de ambos santos. Los inconfundibles brazaletes plateados del joven águila, y a la pareja en medio de un encuentro pasional que los dejó congelados ante la presencia del santo líder de aquella orden ateniense.

El joven leo sentado en la cama con su amante esposo sentado sobre él, pero fue inmediato que el patriarca notó que siendo hombres, y siendo obvio lo que hacían, había un error en aquella imagen.

Volteó al águila a encararle con extrema rudeza y retrocedió espantado cuando quedaron expuestos ante él los bellos ojos azules de una mujer y los senos de la misma.

El santo del águila era una mujer.

Grande fue la ira del patriarca cuando descubrió aquello, y condenó a la joven que tan irrespetuosamente se había vestido de hombre y luchado por una causa que a ella en nada le incumbía. No importaba que ella hubiera luchado con valor, no importaba que ella hubiese dado todo por Athena, lo que importaba ahora es que era una mujer.

Se le enjuició injustamente y se le condenó a la muerte. Los santos de oro no le pusieron una mano encima por respeto a su hermano de la quinta casa, así como unos pocos de bronce, pero el resto del santuario la maltrató, fue ultrajada violentamente y finalmente, su cuerpo desnudo y sin vida fue expuesto en lo alto de las montañas que dan a cabo Sunion.

Estás pensando en aquella historia, verdad.

Miro a Saga con el ceño fruncido, él me mira fijamente.

Tú sabes bien que yo también fui patriarca, aunque no me lo mereciese, y para fingir perfectamente mi cargo me informé de muchas cosas. Cuando veo a Aioria y a su mujer, recuerdo la historia escrita en los libros bajo el título de unos de los más asquerosos ultrajes a las leyes santas. Una tragedia.

Jamás supe como terminó la historia. Mi hermana dice que era un amor tan grande que ella jamás lo pudo detener. Ella sabía la verdad.

Ummm… la historia completa si la he leído en los pergaminos sagrados. El santo de Leo fue perdonado por su crimen, pero él alegaba que su esposa no debía ser culpable. Harto de todo ello, se le cortó la lengua.

….

Después se buscó al hermano del santo del águila y se le exigió la razón por la que jamás reveló que su hermano era en realidad hermana. Contó una historia absurda sobre hermanos gemelos, hombre y mujer, y que había habido una confusión.

Es estúpido.

Así es… nadie le creyó y el patriarca hizo que los guardias lo desnudasen.

Me detengo un segundo. No puede ser posible. Yo recuerdo algo de eso, una vez, sobre volando el santuario yo vi una figura desnuda en este lugar, me lamenté por ella y seguí mi camino. Era una mujer, una mujer hermosa de largos cabellos verdes.

El hermano… también era mujer, verdad? Una mujer de cabellos verdes.

El santo de la cobra, así es. Fue condenada al igual que su hermana, exhibida por su supuesto pecado y azotada hasta la muerte. Dicen que la dejaron moribunda y colgando de sus muñecas, suspendida en el aire, y poco antes de fallecer, un santo de bronce la bajó. Ella murió en sus brazos, él le dijo que no dejaría que la mujer que él amaba falleciera ahí, sola, y en cambio, ella le agradeció jurándole que a su próxima reencarnación, le entregaría su amor eterno.

Cierro los ojos. Mi hermana lloró cuando me contó aquello, ahora la comprendo.

Ya llegamos.

Y ahí está el santo de leo, cabello castaño y una amplia sonrisa, su armadura dorada reluciendo al sol, y a su lado se encuentra una mujer. Sus cabellos son rojos como el fuego, usa una máscara plateada y su armadura, ella permanece hincada a un lado del santo de la casa.

Aioria de Leo.

¿Saga de Géminis?

Frunce el ceño pues era el santo de cáncer quien iba a traerme.

Máscara no ha podido cumplir con su deber.

Ya veo.

Toma el pergamino, lo lee y me invita a pasar. Le doy una última mirada al santo de géminis, el cual traga saliva al ver al joven Aioria y regresar la mirada a la mujer que se ha quedado en la entrada. Pobres almas.

Esa mujer…

Si?

Es su novia?

Se que no estoy de ánimo. Toda la alegría que me había contagiado Aldebarán se ha esfumado, pero no puedo simplemente pasarle mi tristeza a este muchacho.

Mi esposa.

Ah…

Cuando volvimos de la oscuridad eterna, lo primero que hice fue desposarla. No quería que nada me separase nunca más de ella.

Así que al final esta historia tuvo un final feliz.

Que historia?

Ehh… nada, cosas mías.

Sonrío ampliamente, ya le contaré a mi hermana sobre esta feliz pareja.

Como podremos estar seguros de que esto no es una trampa.

Perdón?

Los dioses ya nos han causado demasiados problemas. Es extraño que después de tanto odio, ahora quieran hacer la paz.

El comentario me irrita, por que si mi padre dijo "Acuerdo de paz" eso es exactamente lo que quiere decir, y por "Dioses" también me está incluyendo a mí, y eso es desagradable.

Yo solo soy el mensajero, santo de Leo. Además de ser de la parte neutral, si ustedes y mi padre deciden partirse la cara en presencia mía, yo no pienso mover un dedo a menos de que tenga un enorme incentivo.

Hum…

Tanta simpatía y felicidad por que este tipo viviera una historia de cuento de hades y me sale con esto. Que hombre más chocante.

Falta mucho para la casa de Virgo.

Esque mi compañía no le es grata, señor santo de Athena?

Me mira fijamente, molesto, yo chasqueo la lengua.

A decir verdad, su conversación no es tan agradable como la del santo de Tauro, si me permite decirle.

Sus ojos destellan furia, es obvio que a este tipo le desagradan mucho los dioses, pero poco a poco se calma.

Olvidé la habilidad de Aldebarán para ver dentro del alma… si el conversó tan bien con usted, eso debe ser por… alguna buena razón.

Sinceramente, me sorprende que el santo de Tauro tenga semejante fama. Eso quiere decir que cualquiera que tenga la aprobación de Tauro tiene la de todos sus compañeros… wow.

Yo también he sido grosero.

Ya lo he dicho antes, disculparme con un mortal no me molesta.

Estoy feliz con mi matrimonio con Marín. No me gustaría que esto fuera una trampa que desemboque en una guerra. Ella, ella y yo queremos tener una familia, y en una pelea contra los dioses su vida peligraría. No me quiero quedar sin mi esposa.

Así que por eso estaba hostil. Tiene miedo de perderla a ella. No lo culpo, a pesar de no haber cruzado ni media palabra con ella, se ve como una buena chica.

Tiene mi palabra, santo de Leo, que mi llegada al santuario no indica otra cosa que la paz.

Él finalmente me sonríe. Vaya! Así que este hombre sabía sonreír. Llegamos a la casa de Virgo, donde el guardián recibe el mensaje y me retiro con él. Ya voy a medio camino y comienzo a aburrirme un poco de esto de dar el mensaje y seguir, pero es el protocolo del santuario.

Así que… el mas cercano al gran maestro, no?

Así es.

Tu manera de almacenar tu fuerza es impresionante. Yo no podría cegarme voluntariamente. La vida es demasiado hermosa como para vivir con los ojos cerrados cuando puedes hacerlo con los ojos abiertos.

Él ríe. Shaka de Virgo se ríe de mis palabras.

Claro que la vida es bella, pero algunos debemos hacer unos pequeños sacrificios para conservarla con belleza. Así como yo sacrifico mi vista para tener mas poder y una mejor concentración que me lleve a la iluminación, muchos aquí sacrificamos nuestras vidas incluso por una causa.

Ustedes sufren para que la demás personas vivan en paz.

Ha comprendido el mensaje.

Shaka habla con mucho misticismo, me recuerda a mi madre, ella suele hablar así, solo que al revés, ella dice que los mortales son una basura y que hay que destruirlos. Quien sabe, a mi los mortales me agradan.

Y… como es el guardián de la siguiente casa?

El siguiente guardián es Dokho de libra.

El anciano maestro.

Muy famoso por todo el cosmos.

Si, hombre muy fuerte.

Segundo al mando de este santuario.

Ummm… Zeus dijo que si llegase a aceptar la invitación, la diosa Athena debe llevar al patriarca y a un guardaespaldas.

Shaka frunce el ceño, yo me rasco la nuca.

No se por que, pero mi padre insistió en que llevase a Dokho de libra.

Es demasiado extraño. Su padre no debe influir en las decisiones de Athena, aunque… tal vez y fue algo sabio, por que si en las decisiones de Athena estuviese, ella elegiría de inmediato al santo de Pegaso. No es que sea una mala persona, pero el chico es un tanto corto, y si algo le ocurriese a nuestra diosa mientras está en el Olimpo, dudo que Pegaso supiera como defenderla. Aunque…

La sombra de una sonrisa se instala en sus labios.

Aunque el echo de que algo le pase a la diosa no es tan malo. Tampoco es como si hiciera mucho aquí.

Me río por lo bajo. Ya he escuchado rumores del corto cerebro que tiene esta Athena.

Shaka! Cuanto has tardado muchacho, esque le están dando a este joven un tour por todo el santuario?

Disculpe la tardanza maestro.

Dokho de libra ya está frente a nosotros, vaya que hemos llegado rápido. El santo toma la nota y me mira brevemente.

Con que Mercurio, eh? Dios de los recados. Encantado de recibirte.

Eso de "Dios de los recados" ya lo he oído antes, y no me cae muy bien que digamos el apodito, pero que se le hace, así tienen la mala maña de llamarme.

A partir de aquí es la segunda mitad del santuario, estaré encantado de invitarte algo de beber para el resto del viaje. ¡Shiryu!

Un joven acude de inmediato y yo lo miro interesado. Se parece a alguien, a alguien que yo conozco. Trae una bandeja en sus manos y me la ofrece, no se por que, pero tras tomar la taza me inclino a su presencia, los tres santos me miran confundidos.

Bebo el líquido sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

Yo lo conozco, se que lo conozco. Me mira curioso y veo claramente sus ojos. Por mi padre Zeus, que me ocurre! Yo conozco a este chico! Esos ojos ya los he visto antes, pero no en el santuario, no… donde, donde… no puede fallarme la memoria ahora.

Continuamos?

Me piden la taza de la que bebía y comienzo a alejarme junto al santo de libra, mientras el aprendiz se queda. Se va. No quiero perderlo de vista. Puedo sentir la mano del santo de este templo palpar afectuosamente mi hombro.

No en esta vida, compañero.

Perdón?

Veo la manera en que miras a mi muchacho. No aspires muy alto, él ya está enamorado de Mu de Aries.

¿Mu de Aries?

El mismo de la primera casa. Es correspondido, pero los muy tontos se niegan a declararse aunque ya todo el santuario está enterado.

Señor Dokho, permítame decirle que…

Quítale el señor, Mercurio. Que estoy seguro de que tienes muchos cientos mas de años que yo, y se oye raro que me trates así.

…Dokho… permíteme decirte que no he visto con esos ojos a tu alumno. Es solo que… estoy seguro de conocerlo.

De verdad?

De algún lugar, sus ojos, estoy seguro de conocerlos.

No me extrañaría, ha habido muchas reencarnaciones, aunque el cuerpo cambie, el alma es la misma, y siendo los ojos la ventana del alma, estos jamás cambian. Siempre el destino se las ingenia para conservar el cuerpo tan parecido como sea posible, pero el alma no, puedes ver mil reencarnaciones de una misma alma, y los ojos siempre serán exactamente iguales.

Si, creo que si.

Camino a su lado, ya se ve lejos el templo de libra. Trato de concentrarme, donde lo he visto, donde lo he visto, la respuesta está tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez. Pero es imposible… no puedo recordar.

Pero nada puedo hacer, me mantengo en silencio buscando algo que pensar que no sean esos ojos, el tiempo pasa y no lo veo, para cuando me doy cuenta, nos encontramos frente a un santo de mirada traviesa y largos cabellos azules.

Yo me lo llevo desde aquí maestro.

Esa es la idea, Milo.

Nos vemos.

Se despide con la mano e iniciamos nuestro camino. Es él quien inicia la conversación mientras cruza sus brazos detrás de su cabeza. Es despreocupado y tranquilo, cierra los ojos a veces como para imaginar aquello de lo que habla.

Este joven, Milo, es un personaje increíblemente singular cuyo tema de conversación aborda curvas, caderas, senos, ojos soñadores, senos, labios carnosos, senos, cabello sedoso, senos, dulces sonrisas y entre sus temas favoritos… senos.

Y supongo que en el Olimpo debe haber hermosas ninfas, no es así?

Algo así.

Uuuuuy, lo que yo diera por ir allá! Segurito que estaría en un bonito sillón de terciopelo totalmente encuerado y con lindas señoritas dándome uvas de boca a boca!

Si usted estuviera allá y les ofreciera eso, seguro que entre todas lo buscan y lo golpean.

Y que problema abría con eso! Cada vez que una mujer levanta el brazo para cachetearte, la blusa se aprieta a sus frondosos senos! Y cuando corren para golpearte….

A estas palabras, lleva sus manos a su pecho y las mueve haciendo un movimiento de rebote mientras sonríe enormemente. Me mira y me guiña un ojo, yo me sonrojo y me rasco la cabeza. Él me mira con ojo crítico, hasta que finalmente me sonrojo.

AJAJA, LO SABÍA!

Jeje, see, tienes la razón.

Ese es un dios mensajero! Asegúrate de promocionarme con las ninfas, de acuerdo?

Para que te mimen o te golpeen?

Ambas me gustarían buen amigo.

Ambos nos reímos, hasta que la risa de Milo se corta.

Bueno, aquí nos despedimos. Te quedas con Mr. Amargado ama reglas.

¿Mmm?

En el templo de sagitario se encuentra el siguiente en escoltarme. Sus rasgos físicos de inmediato le delatan como hermano mayor de Aioria… creo que su nombre era Aioria. Solo que este está increíblemente serio. Milo resopla, se arregla la capa y se acerca al siguiente santo.

Bienvenido a la casa de Sagitario, Milo de la casa del escorpión celeste.

Gracias por tu bienvenida, Aioros de Sagitario. Eh aquí al dios mensajero Mercurio, el cual porta un mensaje para nuestra diosa Athena.

Vaya formalismo! Nada que ver con la bienvenida de Aldebarán, mucho menos con lo que ocurrió en la casa de cáncer. Aioros lee el mensaje y se lo lleva al pecho.

Será para mi un gusto escoltar al dios Mercurio hasta la casa de la cabra Montañesa protegida por Shura de Capricornio.

Milo hace una leve reverencia, y tras darse la vuelta Aioros para comenzar a marcharse, el escorpión le saca burlonamente la lengua mientras se cruza de brazos y se recarga en un pilar.

Camino al lado de este nuevo santo que va totalmente serio y con la mirada hacia el horizonte. Me rasco la nuca. Vaya silencio!

Errr… así que… tu eres quien salvó a mi hermanita, no?

Así es, sin embargo, el protocolo exige que guardemos silencio durante una escolta a la cámara Patriarcal.

Pues tus compañeros han estado muy platicadores.

Eso es por que son unos desertores a las reglas santas.

No creo que sea para tanto.

Si me permite, deseo conservar el silencio de aquí a la casa de Capricornio.

Pero que aburrido! Caminamos, y caminamos, y caminamos, y seguimos. Ya estamos muy por sobre la altura de donde comencé, obviamente. Tal vez por que anteriormente he estado sumido en las conversaciones con los otros santos, pero desde aquí y con este pesado silencio puedo observar el resto del santuario, es realmente bonito. Desde aquí se ve el coliseo, donde muchos puntitos corren y brincan por todos lados. Alguien es perseguido por ahí y entre otros muchos puntos lo aplastan. Deben de ser aprendices jugando. Volteo a ver el camino que he recorrido y hay algo que llama poderosamente mi atención. Ni más ni menos que siete puntos dorados que vienen recorriendo las escaleras con camino a Sagitario.

Me gustaría preguntar, pero este compañero no parece ser muy comunicativo, así que supongo que lo mejor será guardar el silencio y preguntarle al santo de capricornio, a menos de que este me resulte tan pegado a las leyes como el actual.

Finalmente llegamos a la casa de capricornio. Mi acompañante hace una marcadísima reverencia mientras que el hombre frente a nosotros gira los ojos con cierto fastidio, después suspira resignado.

Bienvenido a la casa de Capricornio, Aioros de la casa del centauro.

Gracias por tu bienvenida, Shura de Capricornio. Eh aquí al dios mensajero Mercurio, el cual porta un mensaje para nuestra diosa Athena.

Sonrío tímidamente y levanto una mano, Shura me ve de arriba abajo.

Será para mi un gusto escoltar al dios Mercurio hasta la casa de la ánfora congelante protegida por Camus de Acuario.

Ambos nos retiramos del lugar, Aioros se queda rígido como tabla.

Cruzamos por el salón de este templo, donde hay una enorme estatua de Athena entregando a excalibur. Esa estatua pertenece al mas fiel de toda la orden. O sea este tipo. Espero que no sea como Aioros.

Gracias a Zeus, apenas nos salimos de la vista de Aioros, el paso de mi acompañante se relaja.

Vaya formalismo el de ese tipo!

Bueno, no puedes culparlo. Murió a edad temprana creyendo en su diosa y revivió de la misma forma. En su presencia no podemos decir que Athena es una cabeza hueca, sabes

Ummm… seguro que eres el mas fiel a Athena?

Te deberé esa respuesta, Mercurio.

Finalmente alguien normal! Alguien a quien le puedo consultar una pequeña duda.

Tus compañeros venían subiendo la escalera.

Ah si, lo que pasa es esto, mira. Mu te deja en la casa de Tauro, se espera un rato y sube, donde encuentra a Aldebarán en Géminis. Mu y Aldebarán salen de Géminis con rumbo a cáncer, donde encuentran a Saga, los tres suben juntos hasta Leo, donde encuentran a Máscara… ahora comprendes?

O sea… que después de dejarme en Acuario, tu te quedas ahí y esperas a que llegue todo el grupo de las demás casas.

Eso mismo.

Ah vaya. Los vi, creo que venían jugando.

Esos están locos, como ya habrás notado.

De echo si.

Somos como una enorme familia. Aunque no estamos tan unidos como los santos de bronce, tu sabes. Ellos tienen demasiado sentimentalismo.

Ah…

La conversación de Shura es interesante, me habla sobre todo de sus hermanos de oro. Parece ser un hombre apasionado y de mucha visión. Solo me pregunto…

Oye, y tu también eres gay?

Me mira con una enorme sonrisa.

Pero mira que dios mas curioso es este! Tu vas directo al punto, no? Pues bien, si, si soy. El seriesote ese que acabamos de pasar es mi pareja.

Me lo juras?

Por tu papi Zeus, amigo. Incluso, el casanova de Milo también lo es.

¿Ehhh??? Pero, si, él…

Eso pregúntaselo a Camus, el de la casa siguiente. Ese es el que le hace cuchi cuchi a Milo.

Me guiña un ojo. Errr… demasiados detalles para mi.

Llegamos a la casa del ánfora congelante. El santo de aquí saluda a Shura de mano mientras este le entrega el mensaje.

Este es Mercurio, va camino a ver a Athena.

Aja… mensaje de paz. Eso será bueno, la sacará del santuario por una temporada.

Pero debe llevar protección, eso nos dejará una que otra baja.

Seguro que se lleva a Pegaso.

De echo… Zeus requirió que llevarse al santo de Libra.

Camus frunce el ceño.

No se supone que Athena debe escoger a su escolta.

Bueno, la chica es corta, no? Mejor que se lleve a Dokho, cualquier incidente y él la cuida.

Ambos santos se despiden y continuamos nuestro camino. ¡Y yo que me muero por hacer mas preguntas! Es un día he conocido a once de los doce santos dorados! Y pensar que en miles de años solo conocí a dos o tres.

Te puedo preguntar algo?

Te escucho.

Es cierto que Milo y tu son pareja??

Es cierto.

Pero… pero Milo es un mujeriego! Pude ver que le encantan las mujeres! Como es que tu…

Es sencillo.

Camus se alisa el cabello mientras voltea a verme, su mirada es seria, y a la vez nostálgica.

Milo siempre ha sido un casanova. Fue muy duro para mi darme cuenta de que estaba enamorado de él. Sin embargo, se que él me ama a mí.

Entonces, por que lo dejas andar de mujeriego??? …..Si… si me puedes contestar, claro.

Es normal que lo pienses. Pero… Milo ya me ha pedido matrimonio. Y se que un día nos quedaremos el uno al lado del otro por el resto de nuestras vidas, y entonces me será fiel. Hasta que ese día llegue… puede estar con quien se le pegue la gana.

Vaya hombre mas liberal! Sin embargo, puedo ver cierta tristeza en él. Algo de nostalgia quizás. Creo que a él le gustaría que su relación no fuese así, pero Milo es demasiado mujeriego, y si no goza ahora de la libertad, intentará disfrutarla cuando se haya casado, y eso destruiría la relación. Creo que hasta cierto punto, lo comprendo.

Bueno, tu viaje casi concluye. Ese es el templo de Phycis.

O sea que un templo mas y llego.

Eso mismo.

Finalmente! No me la creo que haya que hacer tanto para llegar con el patriarca y con Athena, sinceramente, sería mejor descender del cielo justo sobre el templo de mi hermana, sin embargo, y dados los tiempos actuales y la manera en que los dioses se llevan como perros y gatos con el santuario, pues, lo mejor era venir casa por casa en mero son de paz.

Ahora bien, donde se metió Afrodita.

Afrodita? No sabía que hubiera mujeres en la orden dorada.

No es mujer, solo que supongo que a sus padres les pareció gracioso.

Miro el templo al que hemos llegado. El guardián no está en la entrada como en todos los anteriores. El rumor dice que es "El mas hermoso de los 88 de la orden Ateniense" habrá que verlo.

Camus mueve la cabeza negativamente.

Pasa, Afrodita debe de estar en su jardín, como siempre…

Apenas entrando al templo me llega un fuerte aroma a rosas. Las rosas mas exquisitas que haya yo disfrutado en toda mi inmortal vida, ni siquiera las del olimpo tienen esta fragancia.

Llegamos a una pequeña puerta de madera y Camus la abre, esta da a un inmenso jardín. Las paredes están cubiertas de enredaderas de un precioso color verde, hay algunos árboles frutales cuajados de diversos frutos, pero en su mayoría, todo está lleno de rosales. Bellos rosales cubiertos de flores blancas, rojas y extrañamente, algunas negras.

Todo parece muy bello, al fondo se encuentra una fuente con una imagen de una pareja, él entregándole una rosa a ella, y de la rosa brotan inmensidades de agua.

Un ligero canto llega hasta mi, una voz melodiosa y suave. Estiro el cuello entre las plantas y alcanzo a ver una cabellera turquesa que se mueve lentamente.

Afrodita?

El canto cesa de repente, y de entre las rosas se asoma el santo de esta casa.

Oh Camus…

Su mirada pasa rápidamente a mi, y sus mejillas se sonrojan.

Por la diosa Athena, que pena. Es solo que estaba arreglando mi jardín cuando recibí el aviso de Mu y no me di cuenta del tiempo que había pasado. Estaba a punto de terminar para ir a ponerme la armadura y recibir al invitado.

Se pone de pié y sacude sus manos. Trae un overol de mezclilla bastante desteñido con una camisa rosa de manga corta. Su largo cabello está recogido en la base de su nuca. Se acerca hacia mi sonriendo y me tiende su mano amablemente.

Siento la falta de respeto, Afrodita, santo de la casa de Phycis.

Apenas voy a tomarle de la mano cuando él repara en la suciedad que ha dejado la tierra.

Cuanto lo siento! Te mancharé si…bueno, tu sabes.

Lleva su mano a su rostro para retirar un mechón que le ha caído, y mancha accidentalmente su mejilla.

No espero mas, meto mi mano entre mi ropa y saco un pañuelo, con el cual limpio su mejilla. Este pañuelo ha sido hilado por mi amada hermana del mismo nombre que este hermoso ser. Al paso por su piel, no queda ni el mas mínimo rastro de suciedad ni en su rostro ni en mi pañuelo.

Permíteme.

Tomo su mano entre las mías y le limpio delicadamente, como si fuese un tesoro, dejándole impecable en cuestión de segundos. Él sonríe con la sonrisa mas hermosa y divina que haya visto yo jamás.

Gracias. Un pañuelo como ese me sería útil.

Acéptalo como regalo.

Eh? Oh no, no podría.

Por favor…

Coloco mi pañuelo entre sus manos y las cierro con las mías, mi mirada es suplicante, este ser es tan… verdaderamente hermoso.

Camus me mira raro, no me importa. De repente, siento que ya no tengo ojos para nadie mas, solo para este precioso ángel.

Tus rosas son… lo mas bello que haya visto.

Viniendo de ti, es un verdadero halago.

Emmm… Dita. Arréglate, yo escoltaré al dios Mercurio hasta la sala del patriarca, te veo allá arriba¿De acuerdo?

Claro, solo recojo mis cosas y me voy a poner la armadura.

Perfecto. Por aquí.

Camus me señala el camino de salida y no me queda otra que seguirlo, pero eso no evite que le de una última mirada a ese hermoso ser.

Jamás lo pensé, nadie jamás me lo dijo, pero mas que santo, el joven Phycis es un ángel entre las rosas.

* * *

**Lady Grayson**


	5. La diosa en el Olimpo

Cap. 05

La diosa en el Olimpo

Shiryu falleció hace ya cosa de un mes. Es extraño, jamás lo había sentido. Tal vez… tal vez esta guerra me hizo madurar un poco, o tal vez, fueron mis hermanas las que me abrieron los ojos, incluso, puede haber sido ese extraño encuentro con mi ser divino.

No lo se, el caso es que no soy la misma de antes.

Ahora se lo estúpida que he sido, finalmente me doy cuenta de que hubo muchas cosas que no debieron ser, y la manera en que he tratado a mis santos no ha sido la mejor.

La muerte de Shiryu me dejó congelada, no se, tantos que fallecieron y solo la muerte de él la pude sentir. Un dolor que explotó en mi alma, y una extraña imagen de él sonriendo en mi mente. No lo se, el caso es que… si yo hubiese pensado hace un mes como pienso ahora, tal vez él seguiría vivo, o tal vez no, nadie lo sabe.

O tal vez y simplemente estoy siendo paranoica. Si, eso debe de ser. Es decir, ¡Yo que culpa puedo tener?? Es decir, el Olimpo era precioso, y Zeus, bueno, Zeus quería la paz no?? Como pude haber yo sabido que ese dios loco quería atacarme por la espalda y derrocar al Santuario?

Tampoco soy adivina como para saber eso.

O solo un poco tonta… No! No es eso! Es lo que quieren que piense, que fue mi culpa. Pero Shiryu se murió por propia culpa, y si no fue culpa de él mismo, fue culpa de Mu, fue él quien lo mató, no? No yo! Yo jamás le dije que lo matara, yo solo hice mi mejor esfuerzo.

La que estaba encerrada en un calabozo era yo, después de todo. Yo! Yo en un calabozo.

Suspiro pesadamente. A veces, desde ese encuentro se me hace difícil volver a ver quien soy yo. Tal vez y tenga que ver con que me encontré con mi entidad divina, con mi cuerpo original y todo eso, quien sabe.

Cierro mis ojos para descansarlos un poco. Y al abrirlos me encuentro con una fotografía en mi buró. La tomo entre mis manos y sonrío sin poderlo evitar.

Primero que nada, me veo preciosa en esta foto, pero por otro lado, aquí aparece Artemisa, mi hermana mayor, con el cabello trenzado por un lado de la cabeza y riendo ampliamente, también está Afrodita, la deidad del amor, otra hermana mía, de cabello plateado y ojos del mismo color, ella trae un montón de rulos en el pelo, mientras yo traigo un par de coletas.

Tener hermanas es lindo, muy lindo de hecho. Y ellas me ayudaron tanto…

Nada fue como yo me lo esperaba, yo creí que todo esto sería el fin de la guerra, ellas me lo dijeron, me lo advirtieron, que tuviera cuidado. Pero yo me divertía tanto…

_Flashback_

_Athena, escúchame…_

_Joooo, Vamos Dita!!_

_Athena, tienes que tener cuidado con nuestro padre._

_Él te amaba demasiado, no le gusta que estés en la tierra. _

_Él preferiría que estuvieras aquí en el Olimpo._

_Ya, ya, si tanto me ama no me va a hacer daño._

_Tal vez a ti no, pero a tu santuario si._

_No sean preocuponas!_

_Vaya que mis hermanas se preocupan! Yo me dejo caer en la cama, es bastante cómoda. En el buró está mi cámara, he tomado buenas fotos, y como una no viene al Olimpo todos los días, ¡Pues he tomado bastantes fotos!_

_De repente se escucha un golpe seco, quien llamará a la puerta._

_Artemisa, que es la mas presentable de nosotras tres, va a abrir la puerta, pero esta se abre poco antes de que ella llegue._

_¡Pero quien diablos te…! Oh por la madre Hera, ¡No!!_

_A nuestra habitación entra un hombre grande, trae una armadura de color plateado, sus proporciones son bastante grandes y tiene una cara de pocos amigos. _

_Que haces aquí! Largo! Esta es la habitación de la diosa Athena y tu no puedes pasar!_

_A un lado señora Artemisa._

_Quien te has creído para hablarle así a mi hermana, eh idiota!_

_Señora Afrodita, le suplico que no se entrometa._

_Sus manos se cierran en mis hombros, QUIEN SE HA CREÍDO ESTE MAJADERO!_

_¡ESQUE ACASO NO SABES QUIEN DIABLOS SOY!! SOY ATHENA, MALDITA SEA, GOBIERNO LA TIERRA Y TU…_

_Calla!_

_Ahh! Pero se ha atrevido a abofetearme! Me sujeta y me lleva a rastras, semejante pelado! Me tropiezo pero me detiene, me he lastimado! Que le sucede!_

_SUÉLTAME GIGANTESCO ANIMAL!_

_Sueltala!! Como te atreves a ponerle una mano a una deidad!_

_No se metan en mi camino señoras, que esta es una orden del Gran señor._

_Que! Padre no puede haber ordenado eso!_

_Por supuesto que lo ha ordenado, ha llamado a Athena a su gran presencia._

_Pues claro que voy sin necesidad de que me lleves, asqueroso!_

_Abre la puerta que ya conozco, la del trono real, y esta vez me lleva hasta una salita que yo no conocía, mis hermanas son detenidas en la entrada por otros dos hombres de armadura._

_¡SUEEEEELTAME!!_

_Y me obedece! Pero me tira al suelo este imbécil, ¡Me ha dolido! Estoy despeinada, estoy en pijama, pero como puede hacerme esto! La puerta se cierra y ya puedo levantar la mirada._

_¡PADRE!_

_Athena…_

_Como has podido hacerme esto! Mira en que fachas estoy! Te parece correcto que…_

_Oh por Dios… hay una mujer dormida en esta habitación. Mi padre se mantiene de pié junto a ella, acariciando sus largos cabellos castaños. _

_No la reconoces, Athena…._

_Y-Yo…_

_No… no te reconoces, hija mía?_

_Reconocerme??? El rostro de esta mujer, ¡Es idéntico al de mi estatua! Entonces, ella, ella… ella soy yo?? No! No es posible! Yo soy yo, y nadie mas puede… estoy confundida._

_Te preocupas por tus fachas, Athena? No debe de importarte, por que ese cuerpo no es mas que un cascarón para tu preciosa alma carcomida por semejante vida que te han dado los mortales en su mundo, pero a partir de hoy, volverás a este bello mundo, al que realmente perteneces._

_Ni loca! En que estás pensando!_

_Él me sonríe y en su mano se materializa su tridente, con el cual me señala._

_Te mataré, hija mía, y forzaré a tu alma a volver al lugar al que pertenece._

_Camino hacia atrás sin dejar de ver a la mujer que duerme. Mi cuerpo verdadero. Sin evitarlo observo las facciones de esta mujer, sus facciones son muy parecidas a las mías, solo que mas maduras, tal vez, cuando yo sea mayor sea idéntica a ella._

_Mi padre avanza hacia a mi, y yo bordeo la cama de piedra donde el cuerpo descansa sobre una blanca sábana._

_No tiene caso correr a ningún lado hija mía, aunque lograras escapar del Olimpo, ya no tendrías un lugar al cual regresar. Tu querido santuario está siendo destruído en este momento, piedra por piedra, alma por alma, no quedará nada en pié. No tienes un hogar en el mundo de los hombres._

_El Santuario? Destruído? En este preciso momento???? _

_¡SEIYA!!!_

_Corro hacia la puerta con ese nombre en mente, él esta en medio de toda esa guerra, pero la puerta se cierra y no puedo ir a por él. ¡No quiero que nada le pase! Él es mío, mío solamente y no dejaré que los sirvientes de mi padre lo maten!_

_No te irás, Athena._

_¡Claro que si!_

_Tal vez sea un acto desesperado, pero jalo la sábana donde duerme mi cuerpo divino, el cual se rueda al suelo, para espanto de mi padre._

_¡ATHENA, HIJA!_

_Grita él girándose al cuerpo caído en el suelo. No me importa ver si levanta el cuerpo y si le hace lo que se le pegue la gana, yo salgo corriendo tan rápido como puedo. Salgo de la sala real y escucho sus gritos llamando a sus guardias. No pueden atraparme, no pueden!!_

_Athena!_

_¡Artemisa!_

_Mi hermana está en el pasillo, me alza su mano y ambas corremos juntas._

_Afrodita está preparando un carruaje que nos llevará al Santuario, tu y tu escolta necesitan volver tan rápido como sea posible._

_Pero, y ellos donde están?_

_Corremos tan rápido como nos es posible, miro en todas direcciones, el piso está helado y yo no traigo zapatos, y Dokho y Shion que no aparecen! Donde se habrán metido!_

_¡Ahhh!_

_DETÉNGANLA!_

_Artemisa cambia el rumbo y yo voy detrás de ella, mi hermana si que corre rápido, y yo, aunque mucha gracia no me hace ir en pijama por el palacio de Zeus, al menos no me estoy enredando con mi vestido largo._

_Y tus ángeles?_

_Se están abriendo paso, no los dejan entrar._

_Estoy asustada. Muy asustada._

_Artemisa, será verdad que están atacando el Santuario._

_Creo que si._

_Cierro mis ojos con fuerza. Mi Santuario está siendo atacado. Me pregunto como estará Seiya. Ese borrico andante…_

_¡Alto!_

_Al paso nos sale el mismo idiota que tuvo la osadía de ponerme una mano encima, Artemisa retrocede mientras me coloca detrás de ella._

_Tu alma se hará polvo en Cocytos por haberte atrevido a tocarla._

_Así es mi señora, mi alma se destruiría en la prisión helada… pero eso será solo si muero, y mi señor Zeus, su amado padre a quien usted no debería de oponerse, me ha otorgado el don de la inmortalidad, y jamás moriré._

_Mi hermana sonríe de manera cínica, se ve extraña, jamás la había visto sonreír así._

_Tal vez no fallezcas de manera natural, pero si es posible asesinarte._

_Ni siquiera lo intente mi señora._

_Pero Artemisa ya está actuando, me lanza al suelo haciendo que me aleje de ella y materializa un arco que parece estar echo de fuego junto con una flecha de luz. _

_Ninguna inmortalidad te defenderá del poder de un dios._

_No lo creo así._

_La flecha se dispara… ¡Y falla! Como ha podido ese gorila moverse tan rápido!_

_Su padre es muy sabio mi señora, y él…_

_¡A UN LADO MASTODONTE!_

_Desde ningún lado llega una chica rubia y derriba a ese idiota! Se gira para mirar su obra y le patea el rostro de manera despectiva, sea quien sea, que bueno que ha llegado._

_Sol!_

_Señora Artemisa, que bueno que la encuentro._

_Sol?_

_Athena, ella es Sol de la Luz Brillante, uno de los zafiros de Afrodita._

_La chica me hace una leve reverencia, me gustaría decir algo pero no hay tiempo y esta chica "Sol" me toma de la mano para salir corriendo las tres juntas._

_El carruaje ya está esperándolos._

_Pero Dokho…_

_No le hemos localizado Señora, tendrá que partir sola…¡ABAJO!_

_Una flecha pasa rozando mi cabeza por poco mientras algunos guardias nos cierran de nueva cuenta el paso._

_¡SHAINNING FLOWER!_

_Ella lanza un ataque en forma de un narciso brillante el cual golpea a los recién llegados, pero esto no parece afectarle mucho._

_Oh por Hades… yo los detengo, señora Artemisa, usted…Señora Artemisa?_

_Me giro en todas direcciones, oh por Dios, Artemisa no está!_

_Misa… ¡Misa!_

_Señora Athena, no se altere, la sacaré de aquí, no importa que me muera!_

_Me levanta en sus brazos y comienza a correr sobre los guardias que se nos vienen encima, jamás había estado en una situación como esta, me refugio en su cuerpo desesperada. Yo sabía que debía de traer a Seiya, él me hubiera defendido en estos momentos, sería en sus brazos en donde yo debería estar, él jamás me hubiera abandonado, tal y como lo han hecho Dokho y Shion. _

_Todo se mueve y gira, de repente siento que salgo volando en alguna extraña dirección y mi cuerpo azota el suelo, ¡Pero que ocurre!_

_¡SUÉLTENMEEE!_

_Sol se retuerce en el suelo con un montón de hombres encima de ella, intentando detenerla, y aunque ella los golpea son muchos, de repente, alguien me levanta de manera nada delicada y me echa sobre su hombro._

_¡PERO QUE DIABLOS TE CREES QUE HACES!_

_La tengo!_

_NOOOO, SUELTALA!! _

_El hombre que me ha levantado usa un casco que le cubre la parte baja de su rostro y solo se ven sus ojos verdes. Yo me debato, lucho, ¡Por que no me suelta!_

_Llevaré a esta mujer ante su señoría._

_Acto seguido da la vuelta y comienza a marcharse conmigo encima, damos vuelta en un pasillo y comienza a correr conmigo aún al hombro._

_¡QUE ME SUELTES TE DIGO, ERES UN IMBÉCIL, SUELTAME, SUÉLTAME, SUÉLTAME, SUÉLTAMEEEEEEE!!!!!! _

_Me cambia de posición en sus brazos y me detiene a manera en que me inmoviliza, pero ah no, eso no me hará callar, no importa como pero seguiré gritando, ya nadie nos sigue, pues claro, como ya me tienen, ¡PERO YO SABÍA QUE SEIYA DEBIÓ VENIR!_

_¡ESQUE ESTÁS SORDO, TE DIGO QUE ME SUELTES!!_

_Da una vuelta en uno de los grandes pasillos, pero según recuerdo y en mis exploraciones, este camino no va de camino a la cámara de Zeus, me pregunto a donde me llevará._

_SE PUEDE SABER A DONDE ME LLEVAS???_

_¡EH TU, SUÉLTALA!_

_De la nada sale un hombre vestido de idéntica forma que el que me llevaba cargando, el cual ha sido derribado al suelo, lo que le obliga a soltarme. Yo me agazapo a un pilar mientras el recién llegado tumba a mi captor al suelo, comenzando a ahorcarlo._

_¡No te lo permitiré, no te la llevarás!_

_Gjjjj, suélj…a….jjjjj…._

_Siento ansias, se están peleando y son del mismo bando, me pregunto que suerte tendré sin importar quien gane, yo no debí venir, oh por Dios…. Debería estar en el santuario, debería estar con Seiya… en todas las batallas siempre supe que él me rescataría, pero ahora estoy completamente sola…_

_La batalla se detiene, y el que ahorcaba al otro deja de hacerlo por un instante, quedando ambos inmóviles. El que está en el suelo respira con dificultad, y es el otro quien habla._

_Dokho??_

_Shion??_

_¡Pero que demonios haces vestido así!_

_¡Que te importa, tu andas igual! ¡Y BÁJATE!_

_Dokho??? Shion?? Ambos se quitan los cascos y ante mis atónitos ojos están mis guardianes, ambos verdaderamente sorprendidos de la presencia del otro._

_Creí que te habían atrapado!_

_Lo hicieron, pero luego los noqueé y me robé las ropas de uno de ellos._

_Yo me infiltré entre las filas. Shion, tenemos que volver al santuario ahora mismo._

_Y esque crees que no lo sé!_

_Oigan ustedes dos, que diablos pasa aquí!_

_Me miran confundidos, como si hubieran olvidado que yo estaba aquí._

_Athena, tenemos que escapar._

_Dime algo que no sepa._

_Se vuelven a colocar los cascos, se acercan a mí y me toman uno de cada brazo._

_Y ahora que se supone que están haciendo?_

_Si no fingimos que somos de los guardias de Zeus, no podremos sacarla de aquí._

_¡Pero que dicen! ¡Dokho, eres uno de los mas fuertes, y Shion, tu eres el endemoniado patriarca, no? Por que no simplemente les parten el trasero y ya???_

_Ambos giran los ojos como si mi lenguaje les pareciera ofensivo o inapropiado para una deidad, pero a mi eso me vale rábano, yo quiero salir de aquí, y quiero salir YA._

_Athena, tenemos que ser cautelosos. Salir de aquí no será fácil._

_Shion tiene razón, Zeus ha reunido un gran ejército, mismo que ahora está atacando el santuario, pero solo mandaron a una mínima parte, los demás siguen en el Olimpo._

_Dokho, pero cuantos son?_

_Al tiempo en que lo pregunta, Dokho se detiene frente a una ventana y mira al horizonte, Shion hace lo mismo y su mandíbula se abre involuntariamente._

_Te parece una buena respuesta?_

_Yo también observo el panorama y sin quererlo dejo escapar un gemido de horror._

_Afuera hay soldados, miles y miles de soldados, corriendo a todos lados mientras se alistan para la batalla, cargando armas y riéndose como locos, son tantos que dirijo mi vista al horizonte, y no puedo ver el final de las filas bélicas._

_Tienen un arma mucho mas fatal que todos estos soldados. Las Diez Estrellas Divinas._

_Shion se mantiene quieto para después reanudar la marcha, se oyen pasos y Dokho me da un fuerte tirón en el brazo, mi reacción es inmediata._

_¡OYEME, PERO QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA!_

_La capturaron._

_Se trata del grandulón de hace rato, nada mas de verlo me dan ganas de agarrarlo a patadas, ¡Pero que digo! ¡Si mis dos guardianes están aquí, que lo pateen ellos!_

_¡USTEDES DOS, QUE ESPERAN, GOLPEEN A ESTE IMBÉCIL QUE ME HIZO DAÑO!!_

_Nada…_

_¡PERO QUE DIABLOS ESPERAN PARA OBEDECERME!_

_Ha estado así todo el camino._

_Solo por ser Athena espera que le concedamos todo lo que pide._

_No parece comprender que nosotros le servimos al señor Zeus._

_Si, lo mismo dijeron sus hermanas hace un rato. Llévenla a la sala del trono._

_Si señor._

_Ambos le hacen una reverencia al grandulón cara de idiota y caminan en dirección contraria a donde veníamos. El otro se ríe como imbécil._

_Que se supone que están haciendo ustedes dos?_

_Athena, necesitamos actuar como guardias si no queremos que nos atrapen._

_Y usted no está actuando mucho, que digamos._

_¿PERDOOOOON?? ¡Yo soy una excelente actriz! ¡Nada mas para que sepan, yo interpreté a Julieta en mi escuela cuando tenía ocho años! la gente aplaudió de pié cuando terminó la obra._

_Entonces cállese y empiece a actuar!_

_¡Y cual es mi incentivo, eh??? Cuales son mis diálogos, como se supone que…_

_De repente, interrumpiéndome groseramente, Shion cae al suelo, Dokho me jala y coloca detrás de él mientras se da media vuelta._

_Deben de ser tontos si creen que voy a permitirles que escapen, señores del santuario._

_No se de que hables._

_La voz de esa mujer es tan chillona, que seguro la escucharon hasta en el Hades._

_¡Pero como se atreve a insultarme, y Dokho me empuja de vuelta cuando yo me quiero enfrentar cara a cara al imbécil ese, pero al irme hacia atrás tropiezo con Shion, ¡Otra vez estoy en el suelo!_

_Todo se vuelve un caos y una confusión horrible, veo pasar luces en todas direcciones mientras Dokho y Shion se defienden, yo estoy escondida en uno de los pilares mirando la pelea, son muchos._

_De pronto alguien me levanta y yo me giro espantada._

_¡LA TENGO!_

_¡SUELTAMEEE!!!_

_¡ATHENA!_

_Dokho está atrapado y Shion está peleando como nunca antes lo vi, invoca su cristal Wall y muchos caen al suelo, pero esto no es suficiente._

Abro mis ojos y miro al horizonte, todo aquello fue como una pesadilla, a Shion lo vencieron también, los recuerdo colgando inconscientes en manos de sus captores, y yo gritando desesperada, por que sabía que en aquél instante era el fin.

Poco tiempo después, me tuvieron encerrada en un calabozo, un lugar frío y asqueroso al que espero nunca tener que regresar.

Me abrazo a mi misma y observo el santuario de noche, bajo un cielo tapizado de estrellas.

Las cosas han cambiado, pero se que no ha sido por culpa mía, nada puede ser mi culpa, después de todo, yo soy la que manda en este lugar, yo soy Athena.


	6. El tigre y la doncella

Primero que nada una disculpa, hechenle una leedita a la parte final del capie anterior estaba incompleto.

**Cap. 06**

**El Tigre y la doncella**

* * *

Mis mañanas son tranquilas y apacibles desde que me casé con la mujer a la que siempre he amado.

Aquella misma que me tomó entre sus brazos cuando yo no era mas que un cuerpo muerto que se descomponía a merced de los gusanos, y que tras la bendición divina de Athena comenzó a recobrar forma, hasta que aspiré mi primer aliento de una nueva vida, y lo primero que vi, fue a ella.

A ella, que tras mi primer bocanada de aire me abrazó llorando, me dijo en voz queda lo mucho que me amaba, y cuanto le había dolido mi muerte.

Me sentía débil, pero la abracé, la abracé con la poca fuerza que tenía y busqué sus labios, y me besó, como yo siempre soñé que la besaría, con ansiedad, con amor, dejando que nuestras bocas saborearan sus saladas lágrimas de felicidad.

Y de eso han pasado dos años.

Ella tenía solo trece años en ese entonces, pero la madurez de una mujer de veinte tantos, por eso es que no dudé en convertirla en mi esposa, que a sus quince años se desenvuelve con soltura en el hogar, me trata como a un rey, me reprende como a un chiquillo cuando me porto mal, y se convierte en una pantera durante nuestras pasionales noches.

Meto la mano en el bolsillo y extraigo un viejo anillo de oro, hacía tantos años que no lo veía.

Es un preciado tesoro de aquellos días de la niñez, cuando yo todavía no me enviciaba, y cuando Shiryu y yo corríamos felices por el bosque.

En una ocasión él cayó en una cueva subterránea, y cuando lo encontramos, dos días después, estaba sonriente y tranquilo, con este anillo en sus manos.

Afirmó haberlo encontrado en la oscuridad, y tras tocarlo por todos lados debido a la falta de luz, había encontrado las inscripciones "Todo va a estar bien" grabadas en la masa dorada. Aquél día, ese anillo se volvió su amuleto, y me prometió regalármelo cuando ya no necesitara de su protección.

Hace un mes que lo tengo.

Me lavaba el rostro tras un arduo día de trabajo en la tina que Shunrei colocó para mí, cuando escuché un grito bastante conocido, me erguí y miré a mi alrededor espantado, mas no encontré nada.

Cuando regresé mi mirada al agua, el anillo reposaba en el fondo de la vasija.

Un ruido me alerta de pronto y me giro hacia unos crecidos arbustos, de los cuales emerge un hombre de alrededor de veinte años, pero sus ojos verde azules revelan una edad mucho mayor, una experiencia y una sabiduría de cientos de años.

Maestro?

Hola muchacho.

No me doy cuenta de la velocidad de mis piernas sino hasta que ya estoy prácticamente encima de mi maestro, abrazándolo con todas mis fuerzas, y él me corresponde de igual manera.

Ha pasado tiempo, maestro.

Mucho.

Shunrei está furiosa, si no hubiera venido en estos días, ella seguro que iba hasta el Santuario a traerlos de una oreja.

Mi maestro sonríe y se soba el cuello, pero sus ojos están tristes. Observo rápidamente a su alrededor, y un peso cae en mi alma.

Maestro, donde está Shiryu…

Okho… hijo… por que no acudiste a la llamada del Santuario?

Frunzo el ceño y me alejo unos cuantos pasos, mi mano regresa al bolsillo para apretar el objeto que tan embobado me tenía minutos atrás, mi maestro observa cada una de mis reacciones.

No podía ir, Shunrei… ella se puso mal ese día, yo, tenía que decidir entre mi diosa y mi mujer.

Se que me va a regañar, se que la mano que ha colocado en mi hombro es para hacer mas llevadera la reprimenda, lo miro fijamente, no importa lo que él me diga, yo voy a defenderme.

Hiciste lo correcto.

Pestañeo.

Que?

El día que te casaste con Shunrei, le prometiste amarla, respetarla, estar con ella en salud y enfermedad y hasta que la muerte los separe…

Y mas allá todavía.

Exacto, eso mismo dijiste en aquella ocasión, y me alegra ver que lo cumplas.

Me siento algo avergonzado, pero feliz de que mi maestro apoye mi decisión. Puedo sentir como jala mi mano fuera del bolsillo y abre mi puño sin que yo se lo evite para observar el anillo.

Maestro, donde está Shiryu?

Él me mira con detenimiento y baja la mirada, puedo ver que está como… como a punto de romper a llorar, y es una verdad demasiado dura para mi.

El… él falleció?

Lo asesinaron, Okho.

El mundo da vueltas de repente, estoy mareado, triste, enfurecido… como es posible que…

¡ANCIANO MAESTRO!!

¡Shunrei!

Y mi esposa sale de la casa con una gran sonrisa, corre hacia nosotros y mi maestro corre hacia ella para evitarle cansancio, la abraza con menor fuerza que a mi, por que ella es mas frágil, para después admirar esa pancita abultada que ha llevado consigo durante ocho meses, casi nueve.

¡Pero mira lo redonda que te has puesto!

Maestro! No sea grosero.

Ya, ya, Shunrei, a decir verdad te ves preciosa.

Usted lo cree?

Lindísima diría yo.

Mi maestro sonríe mientras acaricia el crecido vientre, para después arrodillarse y apoyar su cabeza en el vientre de mi esposa, lo veo reír cuando mi hijo o hija le patea el rostro.

Pero vamos adentro! Vamos, vamos, la comida está casi lista!

Lista?

Si, por que?

Okho, ven acá un momento.

Me acerco confiado y dos segundos mas tarde me doy cuenta de lo equivocado que estuve al hacerlo, por que una mano se estrella contra mi pobre cabeza.

Se puede saber que hace tu esposa cocinando en este momento de su embarazo??

¡Oiga, alguien tiene que cocinar, yo tengo que trabajar!!

Y luego??

Pues no nos vamos a morir de hambre!

De acuerdo¡Pero ve a poner la mesa!

Oiga, que esta es mi casa!

Ah, con que piensas poner al invitado a poner la mesa???

Gruño y camino hacia la casa, Shunrei se ríe, la muy pícara, pues ya veremos, por que esta noche ella me la paga.

Minutos mas tarde, y tras haber disfrutado la siempre deliciosa comida de mi amada esposa, ella ha ido a la cocina para traer el postre, y yo miro a mi maestro impaciente, pues el tiempo es poco y mi casa es pequeña, así que Shunrei podría escucharnos.

Quien fue?

El me mira unos segundos y baja la mirada.

Mu.

Mu de Aries??

Conoces a otro Mu?

E-esque… No puede ser!

¡Llegó el postre!

Ah, que rico, hija.

Es el favorito de usted Maestro, pero ya verá Shiryu, apenas nazca mi bebé e iré a buscarlo al santuario, Okho me dijo que había habido problemas, pero con usted aquí yo supongo que todo está bien ahora. Ahh, Shiryu nunca cambia, supongo que ya se le declaró a Mu, verdad? O sería al reves? Si se les notaba que se atraían, cuando estuvo aquí, en Rozan, me sorprendió ver como Shiryu se sonrojaba ante su presencia, es tan tierno.

Mi maestro y yo nos miramos unos instantes, no podemos guardarle la verdad para siempre, pero no dudamos en que nos gustaría mucho hacerlo.

Gracias Shunrei.

Si, gracias amor.

Comemos el postre en silencio, y ella puede notar que algo ocurre, pero mi esposa siempre ha sido muy discreta, y no pregunta nada, mejor así.

Pero el que ella sea discreta no significa que yo lo sea, y solo espero a que ella duerma esta noche para salir con mi maestro.

Como ocurrió.

Niega con la cabeza, Shiryu siempre fue como su hijo, si mi bebé o mi esposa murieran, no se como podría seguir viviendo.

Estaba… estaba cubierto de sangre… no pude llegar a tiempo, solo fueron…. Fueron segundos, pero él ya estaba muerto.

Maestro, pero Mu lo amaba…

¡Mu era un asqueroso cobarde!

Su grito repentino me congela, camina de un lado al otro como bestia enjaulada.

Él tuvo la culpa, y yo… yo… Okho… mi hijo… mi muchacho…

Cálmese maestro.

Si lo hubieras visto, en ese ataúd que bajaba a la tierra, él… él… tenía toda la vida por delante.

Maestro…

Y… cuando murió sus ojos estaban abiertos, su boca… dejaba escapar un hilillo de sangre, sus ojos… sus ojos estaban rojos, la galaxian explotion de Mu lo reventó por dentro.

Que?

Ambos volteamos cuando aquella voz es acompañada por un estruendo metálico, y vemos a mi esposa, la cual se cubre los labios horrorizada.

Maestro, que es lo que…

Shunrei, que haces levantada a estas horas.

Yo… yo… creí que darían un paseo nocturno y decidí unírmeles… yo… traía té.

Puedo ver que en su rostro se deslizan lágrimas silenciosas, sus labios se cierran para evitar que escapen sollozos de angustia.

Shunrei, no sabes como lo siento.

Maestro, Shiryu… por que él…

No me preguntes eso mi niña, por favor.

Shunrei está demasiado alterada, su auto control desaparece y cae al suelo en un llanto amargo y desesperado, yo le tomo entre mis brazos buscando consolarla.

Shiryu, Shiryu, él… ¡El no puede estar muerto!

El falleció Shunrei, lo mataron en la guerra…

¡ME ESTÁS MINTIENDO!

Shunrei!

Se pone de pié apoyándose en mi y encara al maestro, yo hago todo lo que puedo por detenerla, pero tengo miedo de lastimarla.

¡POR QUE NO ME LO DIJERON!!

Shunrei, tu bebé…

¡NO, BASTA, YO, YO….

De repente ella colapsa y se lleva las manos al vientre mientras emite un doloroso quejido.

¡SHUNREI!

Mi maestro y yo la sostenemos, coloco mi mano sobre el vientre que aloja a mi hijo y le siento duro y contraído.

Shunrei, por favor…

O-Okho… Shiryu no puede… estar….

Pero no puede continuar por que gime dolorosamente, así que la levanto en mis brazos y la llevo al interior de la casa, mientras que mi maestro dice algo sobre un doctor y sale corriendo a la aldea.

Me siento terrible, ella no debía enterarse de esa forma, la miro en la cama contrayéndose de dolor, mordiendo sus labios para no gritar y estrujando las sábanas entre sus finos dedos.

Shunrei, no me hagas esto…

Cierro mis ojos y coloco mi mano en su bajo vientre, no quiero abrir los ojos, no quiero verla sufrir, hasta que siento algo cálido que moja mi mano.

Es sangre.

Ella deja de moverse unos instantes, pareciera que la vida se le escapa, y con la vida de ella, la de mi hijo.

¡OKHO!

¡Maestro!

El doctor llega en ese instante, habla, dice cosas que yo no comprendo, veo que mueve la boca pero… ¡Pero que!

¡Okho, muévete!

Que?

¡El bebé ya viene, rápido, trae unas toallas limpias!

Eh, ah! Si.

Corro como loco, desesperado, mi mujer está a punto de dar a luz, está en peligro, y mi hijo también.

Por favor, ellos deben sobrevivir.

Llego con el encargo y trato de entrar a la habitación, pero mi maestro me detiene por el pecho.

Tu quédate afuera.

Pero…

He dicho que te quedes, es una orden.

No puedo rebatirle y me detengo, no sin antes alcanzar a observar a mi amada esposa bajo los cuidados del médico.

Me siento en la sala y doy rienda suelta a mis lágrimas, los gritos de ella, la voz de mi maestro y de ese hombre se entre mezclan de manera que parece una música de pesadilla.

Al estar sentado, el pantalón se aprieta contra mi pierna, y siento una fuerte incomodidad con el anillo en el bolsillo.

Esto me hace volver a pensar en Shiryu, no puedo imaginar esa escena, él, tirado en el suelo, sangrando, muerto…

Era como mi hermano, yo era el malo y él era el bueno, no me imagino el intenso dolor que tener que asesinarme debió provocarle, pero fui yo quien le obligó.

Sobo mi cabeza y paseo de un lado al otro, el ruido continúa, pero soy incapaz de comprender que es lo que están diciendo, hasta que todo a mi alrededor, toda la amargura, el miedo, la pesadez y el dolor son rotos por un canto de vida que penetra en mis oídos y aviva mi corazón.

No puedo dejar de escuchar esa música preciosa, la cual cesa lentamente.

Pasan minutos en los que yo no puedo mas que sostener el anillo que Shiryu me hiciera llegar, hasta que la puerta se abre lentamente, es mi maestro, sonriente y cansado, con la ropa cubierta de sangre, sosteniendo en sus brazos un bulto envuelto en una frazada blanca.

Shunrei está bien Okho, el doctor pudo estabilizarla, justo ahora está inconciente.

Gracias, maestro…

Creo que… hay alguien a quien debes de conocer.

Y me entrega su preciosa carga.

Unos ojos azules, idénticos a los de Shunrei me observan. Es una mirada profunda, llena de curiosidad, que no se mueve en absoluto de mi mirada, su piel es muy suavecita, del mismo color que Shunrei, puedo ver con una amplia sonrisa que tiene mi mismo color de pelo, apenas unas hebras castañas que adornan su cabeza, y aprecio embelesado que tiene mi nariz, y un lugarcito pequeño, en el espacio que queda entre el oído izquierdo y la barbilla, el mismo que tengo yo.

Es precioso, Okho.

Yo… gracias.

Han discutido como van a nombrarlo.

Mis ojos se encuentran con los de mi maestro.

Si, pero justo ahora no creo que sea conveniente.

Mi maestro acepta en silencio mientras acaricia el rostro de mi bebé recién nacido, que se ve tan gracioso aún cubierto de esa extraña gelatina relamida que no pudieron quitarle del todo.

Esta noche nos la pasamos en vigilia de mi esposa, mientras, tras una revisión del doctor, sabemos que mi hijo está sano, mas eso no impide que la mayor parte de la noche la pase en brazos de su abuelo, el cual no parece dispuesto a soltarlo.

Okho…

La voz de Shunrei llama nuestra atención de repente y nos acercamos enseguida, mi maestro me entrega a mi hijo con cuidado.

Los ojos de ella parecen desorientados mientras revisa toda la habitación, hasta que finalmente me mira, y pareciera que tarda un buen tiempo en enfocarme.

E-ese es…

Hijo, saluda a tu mamá.

Lo coloco en sus brazos y ella le mira, y mi hijo le mira a ella por unos instantes, para después acurrucarse en su calor materno.

Tiene tu nariz.

Y tus ojos.

Ella me mira y sonríe, para después besar la frente de nuestro hijo.

Es un niño muy bello, y muy sano.

Muchas gracias maestro.

Shunrei sonríe mientras acaricia su pequeño rostro, y el pequeño empieza a quedarse dormido.

Serás un gran hombre de bien mi pequeño dragoncito.

Mi maestro y yo intercambiamos rápidas miradas.

Shunrei, yo creo que…

Okho, respetaremos el nombre que habíamos decidido.

Pero…

Si antes fue en su honor, ahora será en su memoria… a él le habría gustado.

Suspiro, y se que es una batalla perdida. Me acerco y tomo a mi hijo en brazos para mecerlo suavemente, pues Shunrei aún está muy débil para seguir sosteniendo su peso.

Sus ojitos azules me miran intensamente, y su pequeña manita atrapa mi dedo cuando juego con él.

Bienvenido al mundo hijo.

Shunrei alarga su mano y la coloca sobre nuestro bebé.

Bienvenido al mundo, mi pequeño Ryu.


End file.
